The Watcher Chronicles: Alpha - Book One - Watch Her Go!
by RomanTinkerBell1709
Summary: Storybrooke is rocked by the arrival of someone new. But what they don't know is how much they will all come to rely on this person, how much they will all love them...and how much power this person will have over everything. I Do Not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters aside from My OC (Watcher). M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples!**

**Finally, something new and improved!**

**If you are readers of my other stories, it is lovely to see you again. If you are new to my stories, Welcome!**

**I have finished this story completely which means there will be no slowing down!**  
><strong> I am in the middle of writing up the rest of the series, of course, so don't expect chapters to be posted everyday.<strong>

**I must verify for you;**

**This Is Not A Crossover Story! Though it does have some references to other shows/movies/books etc. (Like Dr Who for example)**

**You will gain more understanding as you read.**

**Enjoy the first chapter and the disclaimer is in the summary.**

**R**

* * *

><p>She'd crossed the town line a few weeks ago.<br>A seemingly ordinary girl in very ordinary teenage clothing, even if she wasn't actually a teenager. She wasn't all that old though either.

The thing that got her attention the most was that no-one had seemed to pick up on the fact that she wasn't actually from this town.  
>In fact, she wasn't even from this country.<br>She could go further to say that she wasn't actually from this particular dimension of Earth...if she wanted to.

She had no money, no proper living establishment, no form of transport and knew no-one around.  
>Well she <strong>knew<strong> **of them**, but she didn't** know** them.

She'd been hanging around outside of the main town, in an abandoned, broken down house, with only her sneakers, jeans and hoodie to keep her warm.

But eventually you need to stop breaking and entering to try and keep yourself fed.  
>Eventually people are going to find out that there's a strange girl running around town, and it was better if they found out on your terms rather than their own.<p>

So here she sat in Granny's Diner, in a booth all by her lonesome as close to the door as possible, reaching the inevitable conclusion that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't such a good idea.

She sat crossed legged on the seat with her back against the wall, blue grey eyes staring at her fingernails.  
>Her mind making a side note to try and clean them good when she got back to her hovel and her short, mid brown curls hiding her features<p>

She wasn't even aware anyone was watching her until a plate was placed in front of her and someone slid into the seat across from her.

She looked at the plate, which had a few sandwiches on it. She blinked a couple of times, refusing to look into the face of her **_'attacker'._**

A sweet, gentle, British voice flitted its way across the table to her ears.

"Granny doesn't really appreciate people who come just to sit"

The girl still didn't look up at this strange person who had taken an interest in her, but took a side glance at the greying woman behind the counter, who was eyeing her in return.  
>She then directed her gaze back to the edible delights set in front of her.<p>

She hadn't eaten for two days now and cursed her stomach as it complained loudly.

The stranger spoke up again.

"My names Belle, by the way"

the girl payed no mind to this **_'Belle'_**and proceeded to dissect one of the sandwiches on the plate.

Belle watched this odd person as they carefully took apart the food she had placed down earlier.  
>She then looked over at Granny and Ruby who had taken to staring at the scene, unsure of how to process and move forward.<p>

Without tearing her eyes from the plate the girl finally gave a simple, uncomplicated comment to the otherwise awkward situation.

"I'm allergic to tomatoes"

Belle blinked as she realised the communication lines were open, if only a little and she watched with wide eyes as the werewolf at the counter ducked into the kitchen to make something else.

The table went silent again as one continued to look down at the plate and the other turned to look at the one staring at the plate.

Heaving a sigh, all formality and niceties slid off the table as Belle sat back in her seat with her hands in her lap, looking deflated.

"It's courtesy to look at someone when they're talking to you and generally if that someone introduces themselves, you should introduce yourself"

The girl considered her words and looked up at the woman in front of her.

Light blue eyes stared across at her, slightly annoyed, but the small smile that spread across her face stated otherwise.  
>And this strange girl found herself beginning to trust this <strong>'<strong>**_Belle_****'** and unknowingly returned the smile as a dark brunette with red streaks in her hair set another plate of sandwiches down in front of her.  
>"No tomatoes this time" she stated kindly with a smile.<p>

She turned and pulled up a chair from a nearby table.

"I'm Ruby, so what's your name?"

The girl looked between the other two debating whether or not to give out that information, but she did anyway.

"I don't actually have a real name. People just usually call me The Watcher"

They stared at her, blinking and gaping.

"Well, that's an interesting title" Belle answered sharing a glance with Ruby.

It didn't matter to Watcher, who just scarfed down the contents of the plate in front of her.

The two girls gave a little laugh as they watched her.

"Slow down! You'll make yourself sick"

She looked up at the other two with wide eyes, resembling a squirrel sucking an acorn, resulting in the girls laughing harder.  
>Watcher paused momentarily and sat up chewing slowly as she was told and proceeded as such.<p>

"So how long have you been here? I know everyone in Storybrooke and I've never seen you before. Did you just come in town for a visit or have you been in hiding all this time?" Ruby asked.

Watcher hesitated again in debate.  
>She remembered the truth behind this town, from what she had seen over these few weeks.<br>Magic was everywhere here.

She also noted that they seemed to be nervous.

She answered them through a mouthful of sandwich.

"If I were to tell you, I don't think you'd believe me"

Belle moved forward again "You'd be surprised by the things we'd believed"

The bell over the door rung and Belle's face lit up like Christmas, whereas Ruby replaced the chair and hurriedly resumed her work.

Watcher, still leaning against the wall, watched as a tall, older man with a cane approached the table.

"Ah, there you are Belle. I was wondering where you'd got to"

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and then noticed someone was observing them.

"And, who's this? A new friend perhaps?"

His tone was different to Belle's, it was darker and raspy in comparison.

"This is Watcher. She was just about to tell me a bit about herself" She answered him lightly.

He gave a silent _'Ah'_ and nodded as he sat next to Belle.

Watcher looked on in slight fear at this new person, feeling the power almost radiate off of him.

Belle leaned across the table and gripped Watcher's hand.

"It's alright, you can trust him. I know he seems intimidating but he's really a softie"

The man feigned offence and then looked over to her.

"Don't tell her that, I can't have everyone knowing"

Watcher gave a short chuckle in her throat and grinned toothily.

Belle let out a laugh and Watcher saw the old woman at the counter smile to herself as she continued to watch them.

This man observed her hesitantly, a little disturbed by the sudden happiness that seemed to ooze out of this stranger.

"Please continue, I didn't mean to interrupt"

Watcher shrugged "You didn't interrupt much really" she paused "Ruby was, sort of right. I have been in hiding, but I've only been here for a couple of weeks"

She stopped again but continued quickly at the sight of their worrying faces

"I was sucked out of my room by some...portal I guess and I ended up a few meters away on the other side of that pink line you all call the Town Line. You know those B&E's that have been happening around town? The ones where they took nothing but food?"

The man pointed to her disbelievingly "That was you?"

She nodded.

He sighed "Why are you telling all this to us?"

Watcher shrugged again "I feel like I trust you, I guess?"

He gave a short laugh and with a wave of his hand Watcher was frozen in place

"Sorry dearie, but I'm not one you should trust"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Enjoy! =)**

**R**

* * *

><p>"Rumple, what are you doing?" Belle's disapproving tone was almost panicked.<p>

**_'Rumple'_** simply looked at her as they appeared in front of a door in a puff of smoke.

"She's a thief" he answered diligently.

"She's homeless!" she half shouted back.

He simply scoffed and went to knock when the door was opened by a smaller woman with a kind round face and short cut black hair.

"Hi Belle. Rumplestiltskin. What can I do for you?"

Rumplestiltskin replaced his hand on his cane as he addressed this new face.

"Mary-Margaret, we were wondering if your daughter was with you at this present time?"

Mary-Margaret's brow dipped low in confusion "Uh, yeah. She's right here"

She opened the door further to allow them access to what appeared to be a Loft apartment.  
>Rumplestiltskin gripped Watcher's arm fiercely as he unfroze her and dragged her through the door to be met with more faces.<br>This time a man, a boy and a blonde woman.

"Miss Swan, I believe you were on the hunt for a thief"

He threw Watcher forward unceremoniously as the blonde moved forward

"Yeah, but only food was stolen, so it doesn't really fit into the category of a major crime"

He nodded at her sentence "I thought you might say that, which is why I brought her to the Saviour. She's not from Storybrooke"

Watcher shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled at Miss Swan, thoroughly enjoying the way this situation was all unravelling.

"I'm still kinda hungry, any chance of something to eat?"

The boy snorted with mirth, which turned into a _'vicious cough'_ as the blonde gave him a look.  
>The man also sniggered but was silenced by Mary-Margaret who linked their arms after slapping said arm, an indication to shut up.<p>

Swan started to circle Watcher "So, where you from?"

Watcher focused her gaze on the wall opposite "Australia, New South Wales, Sydney"

"That's a long way away"

"It's a long,**long** dimension away"

Swan stopped behind her when she heard this "Dimension? You're from another world?"

With pursed lips Watcher looked over her shoulder at the blonde "If I wasn't, I'd be wearing better than this"

She pulled at her hoodie showing the tears and ground in dirt that seemed to be accumulating a growth

"And I said **Dimension**"

This time the man spoke up "If you're from another dimension, how did you get here?"

Her gaze returned to the wall "A dimensional portal opened up in my room and sucked me in. I found myself a few meters away from the town line"

the boy decided to pipe in at that time "So you were sucked into a portal and deposited in Storybrooke-"

"Outside Storybrooke, the other side of the line"

"-Outside Storybrooke" he continued  
>"You wandered into town and started breaking into houses and stealing food?"<p>

Watcher looked to him lazily a small grin playing on her lips "Hey, a girls gotta eat"

He nodded at her "So, what's your name?"

"The Watcher, what's yours?"

He looked slightly taken back at her forwardness "Henry. What kinda name is Watcher?"

"One that's individual"

He grinned up at her, as she did him, and tossed her an apple which she bit into gleefully, saluting him in thanks.

Swan pulled back her attention.

"What're you doing here? Why didn't you go in the other direction? I didn't think anyone could see past the Town line from the other side"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just following the story" she shot back sarcastically, though it was actually a half truth.

There was a shuffling noise as Rumplestiltskin limped into her view, staring down at her.

She could see the gears turning in his brain...either that or the hamster was working over time.

"**The** Watcher? Or **A** Watcher?" he hesitated

"This is an honour. But what is one of you doing here? Last time I checked you lot didn't exactly make yourselves public"

Watcher smirked crooked, cocking an eyebrow at his perceptiveness, but remained quiet.

Mary-Margaret's timid voice spoke up from behind him "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Rumplestiltskin turned to face her. "A Watcher follows the story. They usually don't appear in other dimensions, preferring to stay in their own and watching the **_'stories'_** unfold from there. But they have the means to travel between them. They're very hard to track down, if they ever do drop in. They keep quiet, keep to themselves.  
>They're sort of a cross between a Conscious and The Fates of Greek Mythology. Not much is really known about them. I only know from what I've read and that wasn't even much. They don't have any personal magic, so they're really just like everyone else. Which is why it's so difficult to find them"<p>

Watcher's smirk widened "Actually, were more of a guide. We try to guide people on the path of how the story is meant to unfold. Acting as a **_'Conscious'_**, as you put it, to guide them into the decision that benefits the play out."

She stared at their dumbfounded faces.

"I don't understand" the man voiced.

"It is difficult to explain and understand" she told them, but she tried her hardest to explain it better.

"We have people who create the idea of a reality and bring it to life. We call them Creators...aptly named I know. Then there are Scriptors who create the stories and the Watchers, who observe the stories and make sure they play out as they're supposed to. You guys still have free will and all, so you can fall off the path of the story from time to time. That's where people like me come into it. But I got bored. I've been to so many places and seen so many lives and stories..."

She let her sentence hang for a second, wearing a saddened expression

"Eventually it gets to you. I purposely broke the rules"

Swan came around Rumplestiltskin allowing this information to slowly sink in

"Wait, wait, Creators, Scriptors, Watchers? Are you saying that you're some sort of God or something"

Watcher blinked. A sickening sensation settling in her stomach.

"No! We're anything but! Creators are what you would call Directors and Scriptors are basically Script Writers here. That's the easiest I can explain it"

Henry spoke up again "So, basically, you're like Hollywood"

"I guess so, but it's more of a dimension of Hollywood and we have more reason and power behind what we do"

The room just stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not here to take anyone or hurt anyone, so you have nothing to worry about"

She turned to the man standing next to Mary-Margaret and moved forward, hand extended to shake.  
>"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I realise you know my name but I don't know yours"<p>

He looked at her hand before looking her in the eye and placing his hand in hers.

"David"

_'Ah, Prince Charming'_

Mary-Margaret moved to Swan "Emma? What do you think?"

_'So her name's Emma. Emma Swan, rings well'_

Emma paused staring at the smaller woman before looking to Watcher again, looking at her hard in focus.

_'Her __**'Super Power'**__'_

"I don't know" she finally stated.

Watcher rolled her eyes and held out her arms to Emma.

"Just stick me in a cell, we can figure this out later"

Emma moved towards Watcher, pulling her cuffs off her belt and placing them around the others wrists

"You're an odd one, aren't you"

"I was odd even in my home dimension"

Emma led her from the Loft, to the stairwell and eventually to the car on the street, the others remaining in the Loft gazing through windows.

As the car pulled away Belle finally spoke for the first time since entering the Loft, voicing the thought that was on everyone's mind.

"Just wait until Regina finds out"


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to the station was anything but quiet.  
>It was more or less Watcher trying to justify herself to the Saviour.<p>

"I know what happened with Cora. Things involved with that, that you might not know, that may help you understand"

She fiddled with the cuffs but stopped and gave a small smile as Emma glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror.

There was a snap of metal and with panicked eyes Emma slammed on the brakes, turning in her seat to a now grinning Watcher, who was holding out the cuffs to her.

"They were starting to hurt" she stated innocently.

Emma stared at her incredulously.

"You got outta them?!"

Watcher threw up her hands nonchalantly.

"Escapism is one of the first things they teach you before you go to your first dimension"

"You went to Watcher school?" Emma stated disbelievingly.

"All new recruits have to go to the CSAWA. We have to learn different and specific things just in case we're ever in a situation where we need to get away. We wanna be beaten, tortured and dissected as much as you do" she finished rather snappishly and sarcastically.

Emma's brow furrowed.

"I thought Rumplestiltskin said you didn't cross between dimensions? Why would you need to know all that sort of stuff?"

Watcher dead paned.

"He didn't say we didn't drop in. We do occasionally have to come across. But like I said, I purposefully broke the rules"

A honk behind them broke their focus. Emma turned back to the road and, carefully picking up speed, continued onto their intended destination.

"Hang on, if you're a trained escape artist, why am I taking you to the station?! You'll just break out!"

Watcher sighed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I want you to trust me, that's the last thing I would do! Besides, if I didn't want to be caught, I wouldn't have gone to Granny's in the first place!"

They pulled up in front of the station and Watcher got out of the car as Emma did, waiting for the blonde to come around to her.  
>As Emma reached Watcher a friendly voice hallooed them from across the street, and an orange haired bespectacled man with a Dalmatian trotted toward them.<p>

"Hi'ya Sheriff"

"Hey Archie. Everything alright?"

He adjusted his glasses on his nose and smiled "Yeah, yeah. I just came across to say 'Hi' and ask about Henry and your mom. I haven't seen you guys in a while is all"

_'He's a real bad liar' _Watcher thought.

"Who's this?"

Watcher gave him a friendly smile, but hoped her eye's gave away her knowing.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know"

His smile faulted and he became nervous "Wha-what?"

Emma stepped in to rescue him.

"Uh, new arrival Archie"

He blinked at Emma as his dog started to lick Watchers hand.

"What?! Wha-wh...New arrival?! What do mean?"

"She means I'm from out of town. My name's The Watcher...I have said that way too many times today"

He gaped at her "A Watcher?!"

"Oh so you've heard of me! Fab, that means I don't have to go into details! Were we going in or not?" Watcher directed the last part at Emma.

"Sorry Archie, I'm taking her in"

Emma guided Watcher through the doors, but Archie wasn't having it and followed them in.

"What do you mean taking her in?! This is _**A**__**Watcher**__!_ You don't** "**_**take in"**___A Watcher! If she's here, then she's here for a reason. You need to let her do her thing!"

Watcher halted, as did Emma whom she sent a look that said **_'I got this'_** and turned to Archie.

"You're the psychiatrist right?"

He nodded

"So you're Jiminy Cricket"

He nodded again, wide eyed.

"Just checking is all. Look, don't worry. I said she could"

The cell door closed, pausing their conversation momentarily.  
>Emma moved to her desk leaving them to talk.<p>

"What do you mean? Why would you do that?" his question was so soft she almost didn't hear it.

"Because they don't trust me and I need them to. Scratch that I want them to!"

His dog whined sadly and she kneeled down to pet him through the bars.

Archie watched sadly for five minutes before Emma ushered him out.

"Drop by any time. I'm not going anywhere!" Watcher called to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey!**

** I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope it keeps you reading.**

**R**

* * *

><p>Emma walked back through the door to Mary-Margaret's Loft an hour later.<p>

Belle and Rumplestiltskin had left a while ago, leaving the remaining three to converse and voice their opinions of this, _'Watcher'_.

She leaned against the door, eyes closed and sighing heavily, willing the sounds around her to be silent

"What's up?"

Her father's voice broke through her attempt.

She answered him quietly when he finally came to a stop next to her.

"Oh, nothing. She's just so, I dunno...strange. And I feel like I wanna trust her but at the same time, I think I'm afraid to or something. She requested a violin"

He looked at her odd "A violin? Why would she want a violin?"

Emma threw up her hands and moved next to her mother in the kitchen.

"She said to keep her entertained. That and she needs to keep up her practice. She's an escape artist too! She broke outta the handcuffs while I was driving!"

She made a face "She said they were hurting her"

Mary-Margaret stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter.

"Well if she's an escape artist, why did you leave her by herself?!" she questioned, panicked.

"She told me she wants us to trust her. She persuaded me to leave her a come back here. Said she'd be there in the morning. If she is I'll get her the damn violin"

Henry and Mary-Margaret looked at her, confused about the violin reference as they hadn't really heard that part of the conversation.

"Archie already trusts her"

"Archie?"

Emma nodded and lifted herself onto the counter top.

"We ran into him outside the station"

She stole a cookie from the batch that had just come out of the oven, Mary-Margaret giving her a playful but disapproving look.

Emma then walked around toward the small table, petting her sons head before sitting down next to him and giving him a loving smile.  
>She then turned to her mother.<p>

"She said she knows what happened with Cora. She said, and I quote, **'things involved that I might not know that might help me to understand'**"

Mary-Margaret's head tilted to the side in curiosity "You think she knows what happened in the Enchanted Forrest?"

"From how she's been described I wouldn't doubt it" her daughter replied critically

* * *

><p>The next day, Emma, joined by Henry and David, with a determined step entered the Sheriff's Station, coming to an abrupt stop at the sight of an empty cell.<p>

"I knew I shouldn't have left last night!" she stated falling into panic mode, but still managing to keep her head

"Where do you think she could be?" Henry asked looking up to her.

Just then, Watcher entered from behind them, with Emma's coffee mug in hand, steam pouring out from the heat of its contents.

"Yo!"

David and Emma stared at her incredulously.

"What're you doing out of your cell?"

Watcher gave them a side glace but continued back into her cell, closing the door.

"There! Happy?"

"It's an improvement, but that's not what I asked!" Emma replied

"I needed my morning juice! I'm not a morning person! Besides, I never left the station and I'm sure you can find some evidence to support my theory!"

They faltered at the icy severity of her voice and it took a few seconds for them to regain their composure.

"Hey, that's my mug!"

Watcher placed said mug on the floor of her cell before she all but fell onto the bed provided

"You're only just picking up on that now?"

She then pulled out a phone like device, more screen then phone, with a strap.  
>Sliding her hand into the strap, she began to move her arm, the device emitting a chorus of melodic notes.<p>

"What's that?" Henry asked walking towards the cell.

Watcher and Henry's conversation fell into the background as Belle walked in with Ruby

"Hi guys"

Ruby held out a bag.

"Got a call for a breakfast delivery. Granny's not happy, I gotta get back to work ASAP"

Emma sighed taking the bag from her "Thanks Ruby, how much?"

"Nine seventy five"

Emma pulled out ten dollars and handed it to Ruby.

"I know it's not much, but keep the change"

Ruby and Belle waved their goodbyes and exited as Archie entered.

The blue-grey eyes of Watcher zoned onto him as he came into her view.

"Archie, my man! Did you bring what I asked?"

He held up the bag that had previously gone unnoticed.

Emma stepped in front of him "I'll take that"

She opened up the bag and both her and David looked in. Looking toward each other and sharing a look before Emma turned and walk to the cell.

Henry now had the device in hand and was trying to master it, which was obviously more difficult than Watcher made it look.

Emma handed the two bags to the girl through the bars.

"I didn't say you could use the phone"

Watcher cocked an eyebrow.

"Well you weren't using it" she stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

She pulled out a grilled sandwich and took a bite before shooing both Henry and Emma away and reaching into the other bag, pulling out a change of clothes.

David and Archie turned away quickly, David calling over his shoulder.

"There is a bathroom where you can change you know"

Watcher snorted "I know, but **someone** doesn't like me leaving my cell!"

"Where did you even get Archie's number?" Emma questioned.

"It's the office. There's a folder dedicated to phone numbers"

She looked over to Watcher feeling like a ticking time bomb.

"You went through my desk?!"

Watcher threw on her new shirt and moved over to the bars, sliding her arms through and leaning to look at Emma as best she could.

"I was here all night without supervision and do you know how hard these beds are to sleep on?"

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna make that mistake twice" Emma looked at her wide eyed before placing her face in her hands and turning away.

"She's gonna drive me insane" She heard a snigger behind her before directing her attention back to her father and Archie.

"You can look now, she's done"

* * *

><p>Hours later and Emma still hadn't left the station, choosing to stay and keep an eye on their new visitor.<p>

She was currently seated at her desk with files of paper work that needed to be completed, thanks to Watcher and her break in escapades around town.

She rubbed at her eyes.  
>The strain of the paper work and thinking on the person they now named taking its toll.<br>She decided she needed a break.

She walked out of her office and towards the other desk, pulling out the other chair and pulling it up next to the cell.

Watcher, who had given Henry her device and so had nothing to do, turned her head at the movement and observed Emma observing her.

After a minor pause Watcher broke the silence "What d'you wanna know?"

Emma leaned forward on her knees

"Well firstly, how'd you get outta your cell?"

Watcher smirked at her "You wanna learn from the master huh?"

"I like to think I'm already as much of a master as I can be"

They both chuckled.

"In Watcher school, as you eloquently put it earlier, when they teach you how to pick a lock they teach you to use everything and anything around you to your disposal"

Emma nodded "In the car yesterday, you said you knew information about Cora?"

Watcher shrugged.

_'So that's what this is about'_

"Depends where you're up to in your story. I may be A Watcher and I may have been here for a couple of weeks, but that doesn't mean I can keep track of the story as it plays out, I've been left outta the loop in this instance. I mean, I read the files before I left, but I don't know where we're all up to. So in a small town everyone knows where everyone's at, right?"

Emma's eyes narrowed trying to understand "I guess"

"So...what was the last major event that happened in this town? Magical event that is"

"Well..."Emma considered her words before she said them.

"Mary-Margaret and I recently got back from the Enchanted Forrest"

Watcher nodded.

_'That means Cora and Hook are here' _she thought to herself.

"...and Regina, that's the mayor of the town-"

"I know, I read the files"

Emma blinked at her

"I should've guessed that. Anyway, Regina has gone into hiding after she was accused of killing Archie, but as you've seen, Archie is very much alive"

"So you're aware of Cora's presence then?"

Emma nodded sadly.

"We are, but...Regina went into hiding because of us and now we can't find her to let her know about her mother...or to apologise"

Watcher sighed.

"I suppose since I've already broken the rules, I guess I can tell you where Regina's hiding"

Emma blinked at her "Are you allowed to do that?"

"You act like I still have a job. Now if I tell you, you have to go now! Cora is here for Regina. She's going to manipulate her as much as she can to get her on side. You have to get to her first!"

Emma nodded again and sat up listening intently.


	5. Chapter 5

Watcher was, again, left alone overnight. But she didn't mind.

It gave her time to go through Emma's desk some more and a chance to try and get to know The Saviour more.  
>Well that was the idea anyway, it didn't really help much.<p>

And so, with her feet on the blonde sheriff's desk, she contentedly fell asleep in the desk chair provided, just like the night before.

* * *

><p>In the later, but still early hours of the morning she was awoken by Henry poking her roughly in the ribs.<p>

"My mom probably won't be happy if she finds you outta your cell again. Even more so if she finds you in her chair"

Watcher nodded and moved out of the chair and office.

"So, your mum is Emma? I can see the resemblance. You have her nose...and her chin"

He chuckled and rubbed his chin absentmindedly, walking with her to her cell.

"Well actually I have two moms. Emma and Regina, the Evil Queen. She's also the mayor of the town"

She pulled the door shut and turned to stare out at him "If I'm gonna be in here, you're gonna have to get me my morning cocoa"

He looked at her questioningly "Cocoa?"

"What? I don't like coffee. And can you put a little cinnamon in it please? Thanks"

As he looked at her, his brow met his hairline "Cinnamon?"

Her brow furrowed and she looked at him seriously as she nodded, staring after him as he walked toward the small kitchen located elsewhere within the vicinity.  
>She sat on the bed, still looking out after he'd turned the corner and disappeared from view.<p>

After a few seconds something registered in her mind and didn't realise it had left her mouth until it was too late.

"That boy is strange..."

"I would call him...different" a voice piped up.

Watcher didn't move.

"Have we met before? Are you friend or foe?" she asked sarcastically, as she recognised the voice.

"That would depend on what you think from our last meeting" the voice stated, revealing itself to be Rumplestiltskin.

"Are you here for an insight to the future?" she asked casually but cautiously.

He just chuckled to himself and waltzed toward her cell, making her stand again and step back against the wall.

He came to a stop, leaning on his cane but with one hand he held one of the bars, sneering at her.

"Why are you really here?!"

"I told you why. I got bored and broke the rules"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I don't really know. But you said it yourself! You don't know much about me! So I'd take a step back if I were you!"

"Rumplestiltskin!"

Both Watcher and Rumplestiltskin looked over his shoulder to see an extremely exasperated Emma, who had a long black case in hand.  
>"What're you doing here?"<p>

He turned to her completely and Watcher savoured the way he twitched angrily.

"I'm merely questioning the suspect. I believe she's here for a greater reason than she lets on"

Emma sighed and placed the case on the desk provided.  
>"I questioned her yesterday. And she gave valuable information that lead to Regina's where abouts...unfortunately we were too late. Cora got to her first"<p>

Emma moved to the door of the cell.  
>"Should I bother unlocking it?" she asked skeptically.<p>

Watcher moved and opened said door.  
>"No" she said, smiling up cheekily at Emma.<p>

Emma smirked back as only a mother could, her head shaking as she ruffled Watcher's hair.

_'What? You like me now?'_

"So what's your next move Sheriff?"

Emma placed a hand on the black case "My first move, is to give this to you. I think you earned it"

Watcher moved next to Emma, letting her fingers dance across the lid.

_'Is this what I think it is?!'_

Her eyes shone with glee as she lifted the lid. Seated inside was a brand new, sparkling Violin, polished to the nines.  
>She picked it up carefully, running her fingers over the wood work.<p>

"I even had Marco engrave your name into the bow. It was difficult, but he managed it"

Sure enough, the word _'Watcher'_ danced in light curling cursive lettering along the wood of the bow.

"Miss Swan. Why did you buy her a Violin?" Rumplestiltskin asked her.

"Because she asked for it" she replied, not even looking to him.

"And your second move, Sheriff Swan?" Watcher voiced, even though she already had an idea of what that second move might be.

Emma hesitated

"My second move is to ask you what else you know that might help us..."

"But that doesn't mean you're giving me accommodating accommodations" Watcher stated making Emma nod at her correct theory.

_'Figures'. _

_"_I need a place to call my own, to take a shower at least. And Henry should be back any moment with my morning juice"


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a short chapter this time.**  
><strong>I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far.<strong>

**R**

* * *

><p>Mary-Margaret had been kind enough to let Watcher use her bathroom at her Loft where they could all question her, as well as keep an eye on her.<p>

Watcher had been hidden away in the bathroom for half an hour now.

"She must be enjoying herself" Mary-Margaret said absentmindedly.

"Any longer in there and she'll be a mermaid" David put in jokingly.

"Yeah well, I'll be sending her my next water bill" she threw back.

They smiled at each other, chuckling.

Emma rapped on the bathroom door.

"You okay in there? You haven't drowned have you?" she yelled through the door.

"Would you prefer it if I had?" came the reply.

Emma shared a look with her parents, muttering "Smartass" under her breath.

The door opened and Watcher stepped out in an old dress of Mary-Margaret's.

"I heard that" she said with a smile.

"I put your other clothes through the wash and I hope you don't mind, but I threw out your old shoes. They had holes in the soles. But I left out a pair of boots of mine that might fit, if you want them. I don't wear them anymore" said Mary-Margaret.

This was all said rather quickly so it took a minute for Watcher to comprehend and respond "Oh. Thanks. You didn't have to, but thanks"

She looked a little nervous at all this.

They all looked at her somewhat confused.

"Are you not used to people being kind to you?" David questioned carefully.

She looked at each of them in turn before speaking "Umm...didn't you want to pick my brains about...stuff?"

Obviously these new questions would have to wait for another day.

Emma was the first to react.  
>"Right. Is there anything you can tell us about Cora, or Hook, or why they're in Storybrooke and why they've involved Regina?"<p>

"I can't tell you anything about their plan or why they're here, that would interfere with the story, but I think it would be pretty obvious. Not meaning to sound rude or anything" she added hurriedly in her defence.

"And I don't exactly understand why it involves Regina. Cora may just want her on side, but it may have something to do with power too, I dunno" she shrugged at her words.

"And I can't say anything much about Cora or Hook because that may also interfere with the story somehow"

She looked to Emma sadly, who only sighed, placing a hand on the younger females shoulder.

"So, if you can't tell us anything, why did we even bother to bring you here?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Rumplestiltskin's voice, having forgotten that he was there altogether.

"Because I needed a shower and you like me?" Watcher tried, smiling widely and easing the tension slightly for the other three.  
>Her smile slipped as he remained unmoving.<p>

She moved to try the boots on, and was more than happy to say that they did fit.

Emma's eyes lit up as she watched Watcher.

"We may not know much, but we do know something. When they find out that A Watcher is in Storybrooke, they're gonna wanna see for themselves, so let's tell everyone"

Watcher eyed her curiously as the others stared at her confused.

"I don't think I understand you Emma" Mary-Margaret said, starting to look worried.

"Miss Swan" Rumplestiltskin began "If word reaches them that there is A Watcher in town, a person who knows everything about everyone and knows the beginning, middle and ending of every story, someone who could possibly interfere with their plans because they already know their next move before they do, they're going to want to get rid of her" he stated earnestly.

"Fine then, we put word out that there's a new person come to Storybrooke, and that **won't** get their attention! If we tell everyone about her, about **who** she is, they will come to us and we'll have a chance to end this now!"

"Or they'll have a chance to kill her **now**!" Mary-Margaret stated severely.

"But what if it works?" David said quietly.

Mary-Margaret looked at her husband skeptically, gaping like a fish.

Watcher sniggered "And you said I'd be the one to grow gills earlier"

Mary-Margaret's eyes narrowed at her as David and Emma looked at Watcher confused and Rumplestiltskin's snort turned into a sneeze.

"Don't I get a say in this? Look, I've been trained to take care of myself and to get myself **out** of any situation I can get myself **into**. This'll be a walk in the park!"

Watcher looked Emma dead in the eye.

"Let it be screamed from the rooftops. There is A Watcher and she's here to stay!"

Emma and her father gave a satisfied grin where as Mary-Margaret and Rumplestiltskin, rather unconventionally, looked toward each other and shared a frown of concern.

* * *

><p>Days later, everyone knew who Watcher was and what she was.<br>She was the talk of the town.

After their talk the other night, Emma took the girl back to the station so their plan could unfold and so far nothing but talk had happened.

Watcher had with her another change of clothes and shoes, thanks to Mary-Margaret, and her device back from Henry.

Mary Margaret was making a snack for herself and Henry when it all began.

There came a banging at the door, which Henry answered.  
>Ruby stood on the other side, a look of terror adorning her features "Cora and Regina are at the station!"<p>

At that precise moment an explosion shook the Loft.

The three of them looked at each other in shock.  
>Mary-Margaret grabbed her jacket of the hook "Henry, Stay here!"<p>

"No! I'm coming with you!"

She rounded on him "No you are not! You're staying where it's safe!"

And with that she closed the door and ran down the stairs with Ruby, out onto the street where she was met with a sight that made her glad she'd said what she said to Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

**This ones a musical chapter.**  
><strong>Just a little something different, I hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**R**

* * *

><p><strong>(Twenty minutes before)<strong>

Emma had left her for a while.  
>Word had come in that Hook had been seen around looking suspicious.<p>

Watcher was seated in her cell, again, playing with her device. Her new violin sat underneath her bed having been used previously, so much that her fingers hurt.

The sounds of heels on the tiled floor reached her ears and her hand halted in midair, half expecting Emma to come around the corner with a grilled cheese in hand.  
>She was met with a different face though; a new one...actually two new faces.<p>

_'This is what I've been waiting for! I'm glad I'm wearing pants today...'_

"I'm assuming you're Cora and Regina?" she said lowering her arm and placing her device with the violin.

"You assume correct" the younger of the two stated moving closer to the cell, but still keeping at a distance.

Watcher moved to the bars and placed her eyes on the oldest of the two, who stopped in her tracks. The cocky smile that she had entered with falling from her face into one of shock and awe.

_'An unusual reaction, not what I was expecting'_

The other looked to the elder "Mother? Is something wrong?"

_'So that's Cora'_

"So you're Henry's mother then, Regina?" it was a statement rather than a question

"You've met my son?"

Watcher nodded "Sweet kid. He has natural born rhythm"

Regina gave her a look of disgust.

Cora fell to sit on the desk "It can't be"  
>this was said almost as a whisper.<p>

Regina moved to her mother staring at her stricken face "What can't be mother? What is it?"

The stare the elder woman was giving her was freaking her out now.

"Not to be rude" Watcher said "But, this is really starting to get awkward-"

She opened the door next to her and stood in front of them "-And I have a dead line to keep"

She pulled out the gun Emma had given her to protect herself and squeezed the trigger, but wasn't surprised when it was thrown from her grasp and the bullet was frozen mid air and then dropped to the floor.

"That was either extremely stupid or mildly brave" Regina said through her teeth.

Watcher cracked a grin "I like to think I'm stupidly brave"

The situation seemed to have snapped Cora out of whatever state she had been in, but she didn't look angry, just upset.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Music Start: David Guetta – Titanium)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Watcher made a bolt for the door, managing to duck underneath a fireball that made her fall on her butt.<br>Next thing she knew she was being thrown through a window out into the street, backward rolling like a tumble-weed and landing flat on her stomach.

A car screeched to a stop next to her, the driver got out and ran, as did everyone else. Hopefully someone went to get Emma and the others.

A puff of purple smoke made her jump to her feet and roll out of the way behind the car as another fireball scorched the cement where she'd been seconds before.  
>There was a puff of dark blue smoke next to her and she looked up into the face of Cora, she bolted in the other direction, another ball of fire barely missing her.<br>That blew up the car behind her.

"You should stop running. It'll be less painful that way" Regina called to her.

Watcher ducked around the corner of a shop breathing heavily.

She saw Mary-Margaret and Ruby running down the street towards her. They both narrowly avoided a flaming mass that was aimed at them

"Come out, come out, where ever you are! We haven't got all day!"

A look came over Watchers face and something in her demeanour changed.

_'She wants the hard ball!'_

She put her remote headphones on, chose a song and stepped out to greet the grinning Regina.

"You wanna play? Let's play! Watchers aren't magical by any means, but we can attain a talent which is akin to magic, crossed with science and technology!"

She walked further down the street as she explained this, removing her jacket to reveal a shimmering set of markings across her shoulders and upper, upper, arms that disappeared underneath the fabric of the strappy shirt she wore.  
>They almost seemed as if they were moving.<p>

She set herself in a specific stance; feet apart, right knee bent in, right arm straight to match the straight leg and her left arm bent up toward her right shoulder.  
>Her stance.<p>

The air shimmered around her.

She slid her left hand from her shoulder to her elbow.  
>This little movement only made Regina smirk with mirth, it was a seemingly innocent move, but if you were observing from behind, you would have seen the markings moving like magnets in the direction her hand did.<p>

The markings solidified as they met her palm.

She pulled away and around in front of her holding a pole of some sort, something sharp and deadly appearing from behind her, rising from her other shoulder.  
>She swung the blade downwards and behind her, spinning in the process and as she did so, another blade appeared from her body and at the other end of the staff she held.<p>

The staff turning out to be a four bladed dual ended scythe, its sharpness shining on the outside rather than the inside of the blades.  
>Each end also held a spear head, sharpened to match the blades and shone golden in the smoke shadowed light.<br>She finished in the same stance she'd begun with.

Regina's face paled noticeably, but she didn't waver "You think some pointy stick is going to scare me?"

It was at this point Watcher noticed that Cora was nowhere to be seen.

"It should bitch" she muttered.

She moved her weapon so she could advance on Regina, who matched her pace and held a fire ball at the ready.

When there were only a few meters between them, Regina let it fly and watched as the other diminished it with a blade.

She hit halt, but the young Watcher still advanced, spinning up the blades and spinning again with expert skill to attack, four blades moving at almost unseeable speeds in six different directions at once, or so it seemed.

It was really two moves, one up and one down, but it was enough to throw Regina and others that were watching.

In a puff of smoke Regina disappeared...and didn't reappear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(End Music)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her scenes still on high, Watcher jumped at the sound of Mary-Margaret calling her.<p>

Watcher turned, raising her weapon, the edge settling close at Mary-Margaret's throat and the spear head near her jugular.

Ruby grabbed her from behind just in time and snarled at Watcher.

Mary-Margaret eyed the blade before letting her eyes fall on the person that held it, noticing that the girls pupils had dilated noticeably and her face held a deranged look.

"Watcher, it's me. Mary-Margaret"

Watcher sighed and they watched as her weapon seemed to slide under her skin, up her arm and settle on her back again.

Everyone breathed in relief and David and Emma made an appearance from behind Watcher, embracing and asking Mary-Margaret if she was alright.

"I'm fine! Really!"

Watcher turned to leave but was grabbed and pulled into a body, this persons arms holding her tight, cradling her as if she would break.

Mary-Margaret pulled away and held her face, staring into her eyes which had gone back to normal now.  
>She stared at Watcher hard, a worried expression dancing across her face and through her eyes.<p>

Everyone watched on, David and his daughter sharing a look.

"You're staying at my place tonight. No buts!" Mary-Margaret said forcefully as Watcher went to argue, she pulled her back into her embrace and then led her back to the Loft.


	8. Chapter 8

She spent the night in a real bed, something she hadn't had the pleasure in doing in a long while. But her sleep was interrupted during the breakfast hour by a shout and someone firing a gun.

She rolled off the side of the bed in shock and opened her eyes to see remnants of blue smoke.

Emma, gun at the ready, looked down to where she was situated on the floor.

"You alright?"

Watcher gave herself a quick pat down _'Arms, legs, head'_ she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, seem to be. That's definitely what I'd call a wakeup call!" She looked towards the wall.

"Mary-Margaret's gonna kill you" she stated off handedly.

Emma looked to the wall and made a noise of discomfort and concern "You might be right, should I go into hiding?"

They shared an amused look and the sound of a door banging open caught their attention.

"Emma?! Watcher?!"

Emma quickly made her way down stairs as did Watcher, only slower.

Watcher made her way over to the kitchen bench and proceeded to make herself something to eat.

_'Cereal will do'_

And just watched as the conversation started to flow.

"What was that?! What happened?!" Mary-Margaret's voice was frantic as David pulled Emma into a quick embrace.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Emma replied "I went to wake up Watcher and Cora was in the room"

Watcher stopped eating and stared up at the Saviour, mouth full, making a noise that would be akin to 'Ehh?!'

"Cora?! Well what do you think she was doing here?" David asked.

Emma shrugged.

"She was just standing over her when I saw her, I don't know how long she'd been there. Actually it looked as if she was just watching her sleep"

Another noise was made by Watcher.

"Well how did you get rid of her?"

Watcher raised a brow in amusement and just looked into her bowl.

"Uhh...I shot at her"

Mary-Margaret's head tilted by a miniscule amount "There better not be bullet holes in my wall"

Emma and Watcher shared a look, slightly amused and slightly I-told-you-so. Mary-Margaret folded her arms and her mouth fell open.

"You shot my wall?!" she said disbelievingly.

David turned his wife to look at him "I don't think that's the bigger issue here. The bigger issue is what Cora wants with her"

Three sets of eyes turned to Watcher.

She swallowed her last mouthful of breakfast and dumped the bowl in the sink.

"Don't look at me! I only met her for the first time yesterday. Although that was a strange meeting..."

"What d'you mean? Strange how?"

Something caught Watchers attention, though it wasn't really unusual if she thought about it "Where's Henry?"

"School"

"I thought you were a teacher?" she stated, pointing to Mary-Margaret

"I have a late start"

"Oh..."

Emma cleared her throat "This, strange meeting?"

"Right!"

Watcher moved around the island to sit at the table, Mary-Margaret joining her.

"When she saw me, this look of...incredulity came over her face! Like she couldn't believe I was real or something like that. And she looked thrilled but poignant the last time I saw her, before the car was exploded, like she was tearing herself apart on the inside"

They had all been listening to her vigilantly, but their thinking had now come to a standstill, trying to decipher Cora's strange actions

"Now that you mention it, I remember Regina being the one who was attacking" Mary-Margaret voiced

"I only saw Cora once and she didn't even lift a finger and then she disappeared and she was just...gone!"

"In the station, before I was so rudely thrown through the window, she did say something weird. She said "It can't be" which to me sorta gives an indication that she already knows me, even though I don't know her"

David leaned on the table next to Mary-Margaret "And the only one who can give any answers to these questions is Cora!"

Watcher stared toward David, then let her face fall into her hands before speaking "I'm going back to the cell, aren't I?"

Mary-Margaret gripped her hand from across the table.

"Sorry kid" Emma replied.

"If Cora's gonna come here looking for you, I can't have Emma putting more holes in my walls" Watcher looked into Mary-Margaret's face "Don't ever let her live it down!"

* * *

><p>Mary-Margaret had packed a few of her old clothes in a bag for Watcher and gave her a warm hug as the girl exited the Loft with Emma.<p>

Watcher was feeling more at home the longer she stayed in this dimension.

She'd never encountered nicer people, well aside from a mad man who lived in a blue box, whom she'd hung around with for a while, and not as mad as you would think really.

But they were definitely up there.

* * *

><p>Emma let her sit up front with her this time, no cuffs either and all was quiet the whole way to the station...and past it.<p>

The car was turned at a corner and suburbia began to pop up around them as they travelled uphill for a bit.  
>On the flat, they pulled up out front of a house. A two story, dark and light brown weatherboarded house, with an attic, two turrets one at the back and one at the front with a green railed veranda.<p>

"What are we doing here?"

Emma turned to her, thinking hard on her words.  
>"Rumplestiltskin came by while you were sleeping. He's devised a way to cross the town line without losing his memories and he wants me to go with him, of course Henry wants to come too. I called him while you were getting changed and told him what you told us. He suggested that you stay at his place, because he's taken the necessary measures to safe guard his house. He's waiting inside for you now, I think he wants to go through some things before leaving"<p>

"Isn't Belle his sweetheart? So wouldn't she be here?"

Emma looked away sadly before turning back to Watcher.

"There was an incident involving Belle, Rumplestiltskin and Hook...and a car. Hook shot Belle who was with Rumplestiltskin, and then a car, that was coming into Storybrooke, hit Hook and ran into a tree. The end result is, there's a new arrival in Storybrooke, Hook's in the hospital, handcuffed to his bed, and Belle's in hospital after accidentally crossing the town line and losing her memories...Rumplestiltskin's not in a great state of mind at the moment and he seems to be really mad with Cora being around. I don't think he wants to give her the chance of having her way, especially if it involves you"

Watcher looked at her agape, mind buzzing "When did this happen?!"

"Last night"

"**_Last night!_** So all that stuff with Dr Whale going missing and him turning out to be Dr Frankenstein happened **_last night!_**"

Emma looked at her. It was her turn to be agape. "How do you know all this?"

Watcher gave her a pointed look which caused the older woman to blink in realisation "Right"

_'I'm messing up the timeline of the story! I should've just stayed incognito!'_

* * *

><p>Emma walked Watcher to the door and knocked. About five minutes later the familiar sound of Gold's cane sounded behind the door and it opened to reveal him.<p>

"Sheriff Swan, Watcher. Please come in."

Emma waved him off "I won't, I still have packing to do. I'll see you when we get back Watcher"

She gave her a hug and left, her little yellow bug seeming to move quicker, leaving, than it did coming.

Watcher turned slowly and nervously to Rumplestiltskin, who stepped aside to allow her entry

"Well?"

She gulped inaudibly and entered the premises. Half expecting to fizzle into nothingness as she did, at least then she'd be out of this awkward situation. But nothing happened, other than Gold shutting the door loudly, which made her jump.

"This way please" he said moving to the stairs.

Watcher followed him down the hall to a door.

"This will be your room"

She opened the door to a mustard yellow room, with only a bed, a desk and a wardrobe.

"The bathroom's the second on the right from your door. Also, while you're here, I'd appreciate it if you didn't enter mine or Belle's rooms. I have an hour before I leave with Miss Swan, but I'd like to try and see Belle before then if I can. Now I'll leave you to make yourself at home and when you come down I have a request I'd like to discuss with you"

He closed the door as he left her.

She threw her bag on the bed, deciding to unpack later.

_'I wonder what'll happen next? When will it happen next? I can't believe this!'_


	9. Chapter 9

She made her way down stairs and into what looked to be a living room.  
>She wandered through, admiring the decor and detail, into the kitchen, dining and through the rest of the house. It was only then that she noticed she hadn't come across Rumplestiltskin in her wanderings.<p>

She made her way upstairs again and down the hall, observing for signs of another person and she was too scared to check in any of the rooms, she didn't know whose room was whose anyway, aside from her own as she'd left the door open.

She found the stair to the attic and made her way up to the door.

_'All the doors are closed...is that even mentally healthy?'_

she knocked and turned the handle.

Looking inside she didn't see him anywhere but there was a door that opened onto a balcony. The sunlight streamed in, lighting up the lavish room.

The walls were a moss green colour and there were tapestries and a red velvet cushioned lounge, a king size four poster bed sat in front of the large window which was closed with matching green curtains.

"I don't think I'm meant to be here" she closed the door and made her way back down the stairs, meeting Rumplestiltskin as she turned the corner at the bottom.

_'Uh-oh'_

"Any reason you were snooping, Little Miss Watcher?"

she squeaked at the question while he gave her a look that said_** 'I'm Waiting'** _

"I wasn't really snooping, not intentionally. I went down stairs, but I couldn't find you."

"So you were looking for me then" he stated

"Yes! Now what did you want to discuss?"

He pointed toward her "That question will be better answered down at my shop"

_'His shop?'_

"Your shop?"

"Yes my shop"

"Your shop?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

Watcher paused staring at him in slight disbelief "Alright, let's go then"

* * *

><p>The bell dinged as they entered the Pawn Shop and Watcher couldn't help but stare at all the marvellous things that cluttered up the walls and ceiling, given most were everyday regular things like bikes and clocks, but if you looked careful enough you could see different tea sets, cutlery and decorative knives, as well as a gramophone that sat on the counter, there was even a collector's edition Mickey Mouse phone.<p>

"So what's up?"

Rumplestiltskin guided her to the back room before their conversation started, a unicorn mobile caught the light and her attention, and she smiled at it as rainbows danced on her hair.

"Since I'm leaving Storybrooke for a few days, I'm going to need someone to look after the shop. Usually I would just close up until I got back, but I can't chance it with Cora running about. And with your display on the street the other day, I can easily say, you are more than qualified"

She blinked at him for a minute "Uh, yeah sure. I guess I can look after the shop...anything I need to know?"

"There's a book in the desk-"He moved to the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a heavy looking, hard covered book, and placed it in front of her "-That I use to take inventory. I do inventory once a day, twice if I'm bored. It's easy to do. If you get lost, just follow items from the previous page. You won't have to worry too much about the register as no-one really comes in to buy anything"

He made his way back into the front shop, Watcher following him.

"But if anyone does, it's pretty simple"

Watcher observed quietly as he showed her, it was one of those antique registers.

"You put in the cost of the item, being careful to put in the decimal, press this button, then enter the amount that the customer gives you..."

"Being careful to put in the decimal" she put in, he smiled and nodded, but continued.

"And then press this button here and the register drawer will open. Got all that?"

Watcher nodded and he nodded to her in return he dropped the keys to the shop and house in front of her.

"I've already taken inventory today, so you won't have to worry. Now if you're alright to stay here, I'll be off to see Belle"

he walked around her toward the door, but her stupid mind got the better of her.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

He turned back to her.

"I'm sorry about Belle. If I could've done something..." she trailed off, feeling guilty.

She knew it was supposed to happen, she liked Belle and wished that it hadn't, but the timing and the story were running at different intervals now and nothing could be done.

"I like Belle. And I would never wish something like that on anyone..."

There was enough of a pause for him to be able to logically piece together her fragmented words.

"You knew. You knew it would happen!"

"It was supposed to happen that night when she met me! But the timing's off! Everything's different now! I can't control the story!"

"And you just let it happen!"

"It's supposed to push you!"

"It's pushing me to kill you!"

"It's supposed to push you to kill Cora!"

He froze "Kill Cora..."

"Well help anyway..." she set her palms on the counter top to steady herself.  
>She could feel his anger welling off him in waves and she swore she could feel his magic radiating in her scenes, making her flinch. But he just turned away angrily and left the shop.<p>

* * *

><p>Watcher remained in the shop for a few minutes until she was absolutely sure he was gone, before moving to the door and leaving herself, locking the door behind her.<p>

She made her way to the station, figuring that familiar surroundings would calm her shaking nerves.

She waved and said _**'Hi'** _to people that did and didn't know who greeted her as she walked, she even had a chat with Ruby who had come from seeing Belle in the hospital.

She entered the Sheriff Station, Ruby in tow and headed straight to her cell, well, old cell, ducking down and picking up her violin case, although her device was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know if Henry took my phone?"

"Your phone?"

She checked in the violin case but things were already cramped enough in there.

"Yeah, the device I play with that plays music. It's actually my phone. It's one from another dimension, so it's different again but still has calling capabilities"

Ruby moved to the small desk by the cell, looking through its drawers saying "I don't think Henry would've taken it without your permission"

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind if he did, I'd just want to know all the same" Watcher replied as she moved into the main office and copying Ruby's actions.

"Hey" the two girls jumped as David spoke "Everything alright?"

Watcher placed a hand over her heart "Yeah. Do you know if Henry took my music device?"

"It's actually her phone" Ruby spoke up

"I don't think Henry would've taken it if he knew it was your phone..."

"I didn't tell him it was a phone"

"And I don't think my grandson would've stolen it" he gave Watcher a disapproving look, but Watcher was on the ball.

"I didn't say he stole it! I just can't find it and I was wondering if he had taken it, I wouldn't mind if he did, I'd just like to know"

"Why is it such a big deal if he has?" Ruby asked.

Watcher hesitated before saying anything "Henry's your grandson?" she asked David pointedly

"Don't change the subject"

Watcher deflated, her insides almost feeling like lead and it took a bit before she answered.

"My device isn't just a phone or a music player. It's what's called a Harboror or Harb for short. Basically it harbours the power of my WeaponNanos...my tattoo on my back" she verified for them, if their confused looks were anything to go by.

"Without it I'm defenceless"

Ruby moved from her side, but she wasn't paying much attention as David was still staring at her dumbfounded

"So if Regina and Cora attack..."

"I'll be useless in a fight"

David swung an arm around her shoulders "Then let's get you out of the open"

He guided her out of the station, Ruby again in tow holding her violin case, back to Rumplestiltskin's shop.

* * *

><p>David left to inform Mary-Margaret and Ruby had left to pick up some food for her from Granny's<p>

"Why don't people stick around?" she was leaning on one of the side counters spinning a globe having quite the conversation with herself, when the ground shook.

"Tiny's here" she stated absent minded to the air "I thought he was supposed to be here tomorrow...or was it a few days ago?"

"Either way he's just the distraction" said a voice from the door.

Upon looking up Watcher bolted toward the back room but as she ran through the arch way she was stopped by blue smoke and Cora's heartbreaking smile as the smoke cleared.  
>Watcher stepped back and Cora quickly froze her in her place. Another puff of smoke and they were both gone from Gold's shop.<p>

* * *

><p>They appeared in a white room, a bedroom.<p>

Watcher remained frozen as Cora approached her, cradling her face in her hands when she was close.

"It is you, oh! My how you've grown!"

Cora unfroze the young woman and pulled her into an embrace, when she pulled back Watcher swore she almost saw tears in the older woman's eyes.

"You know me?"

"Yes, I know you. Of course I wasn't sure at first and you ran from me the second time"

Watcher felt a chill run up her spine "How?"

Cora's brow furrowed in bewilderment "How what dear?"

"How do you know me?"

Cora gave a happy smile, or as happy a smile as she could give "Why, my dear, a mother never forgets her daughter"

Watcher was mortified and a sickening sensation settled in the pit of her stomach, threatening to spill over. Obviously this was some sick joke! Hopefully Ruby had alerted the others by now!

"I know you won't remember and there is an easy way to prove that what I'm saying is true, but I'll need a strand of your hair, if you don't mind"

Watcher was wary, but curious and so plucked a hair from her head, placing it in the vial that Cora held out to her.  
>She corked the small bottle and gestured for Watcher to follow her, moving out the door and down the stairs, but as Watcher reached the bottom she found she couldn't go any further, hitting an invisible wall.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't have you running off out the front door and telling everyone where I am"

"So this was all a trick?"

"Oh no dear! I just don't want you running off. Regina dear, would you come here please?"

_**'Regina Dear'** _walked out from the kitchen and as soon as she saw Watcher had a fire ball in hand.

"Is that all you can conjure I would expect better" said Watcher cockily.

"What is she doing here?!" Regina fired at her mother, distinguishing the flames.

"I need one of your hairs" Cora replied calmly

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Give me one of your hairs and it will for me!" Cora said firmly

"She seems to think we're related" Watcher threw from the stairs, Regina looked at her dumfounded and sickened.

"What?!"

"Prove her wrong!" Watcher egged

_ 'This may be the only thing we ever agree on.' _she thought to herself.

Regina watched her for a minute before looking towards her mother "I will"

She pulled a hair from her head and her mother placed it in the vial with Watchers.

Cora pulled something else out of her pocket and poured a little of the concoction into the vial with the hairs, swishing its contents around gently. An instantaneous reaction happened, the liquid in the vial changing from translucent to a light purple colour with mixes of silver flowing through.

"It can't be?!"

_'You're starting to sound like your mother!'_

Watcher looked at Regina's shocked face "I take it by that reaction, that it's anything but negative"

Watcher sat on the stair as Cora turned to her "See"

"Show off's don't prosper. So, what? Did you erase my memories or something?"

"No, I didn't. You were just too young to remember"

"You know what, I don't wanna know" Watcher made her way back up the stairs and all but ran into the room she'd been in before.  
>Slamming the door, she darted over to the window, Cora had thankfully decided to leave her alone.<p>

_'Second floor, tree in front. Not too bad, I've fallen from worse'_


	10. Chapter 10

**P.O.V Change**

Cora stared up at her young daughter as she hurried up the stairs, completely understanding her point of view.  
>After all she had been sent to another world at only three years of age.<p>

"Mother!"

Cora turned back to her other daughter.

"When were you going to tell me about this?!"

"When I was sure . I don't understand what the problem is?"

Regina advanced on her mother.

"The problem is, this 'Watcher' turns up in Storybrooke and all of a sudden she's my sister! Excuse me if I don't believe that this is a coincidence!"

Cora placed a hand on Regina's shoulder"It is! I was just as shocked as you were when I saw her"

A look of realisation came over Regina's face.

"That's what you meant at the Sheriff's Station. That's why you reacted the way you did when you saw her"

Cora nodded at her.

"So who is she?"

Her mother kept her hand on her shoulder and looked at her hard "You already know her"

Regina could only stare at her mother "No..."

"Yes"

"But you told me she died!"

Cora remembered that conversation well. The way Regina broke down over her baby sister's supposed death, her words unintelligible over heavy sobs.

But Cora had to get rid of the child.  
>Regina had become incorrigible and over protective of the child and if Cora hadn't gotten rid of the child when she did, Regina might never have become Queen.<p>

Regina moved to the stairs but Cora waved a hand and the barrier reappeared, giving a zap and causing the elder sister to bounce back.

"What is the matter with you?! Let me see my baby sister!"

"I can't allow that. Let her adjust to this. She doesn't even remember you!"

"Did you erase her memories?!"

"No"

"Then I'm in there somewhere!"

They stared each other down for a minute until Cora gave an exasperated**_ "Fine"_ **and with a wave of her hand the invisible barrier fizzled into non-existence.  
>She rolled her eyes, folded her arms and sighed as Regina disappeared upstairs.<p>

_'Children!'_

Car tires screeched outside, but she paid no mind.

She thought back on the days that led up to the girl being sent away;

Regina had just celebrated her twenty first birthday a month and a half earlier, and within the month the little girl had become ill. Not severely so, but enough to make matters problematic.

She'd heard that the King was on look out for a wife and this was her chance to achieve her goal.

And so, just as the girl was recovering well, Cora sent her youngest daughter away and vowed the physician into silence.

Then conjuring a false body, had claimed that the girl had worsened and died in the night.

The King had arrived three months later.

Footsteps were heard thudding down the carpeted hall above her and Cora met the scared eyes of Regina as she almost threw herself over the railing above.

"What did you do?!" She screamed accusingly.

Cora remained calm, Regina was always accusing someone of something "I don't know what you mean?"

Regina made her way down as she spoke.

"She's gone! What did you do! Where did you send her?!"

"I didn't send her anywhere! I want her here as much as you do!"

"Well she's not here! Where could she have gone?! I doubt she's stupid enough to throw herself from the second floor! She could break something! You remember how fragile she was!"

"You don't know her now Regina! You saw how she was the other day when she went up against you, she's fearless! She scared The Evil Queen into remission! Maybe she** is** just stupid enough to jump from the second floor! Maybe she even landed on her feet without hurting herself, you don't know!"

her baby's words at the station echoed in her mind;

**_"I like to think I'm stupidly brave"_**

It seemed as if the baby of the family was exactly that.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Change<strong>

**(Ten Minutes Earlier)**

Watcher hadn't exactly landed gracefully, in fact she had to bite down a yell as her ankle began to swell.

She had to drag herself out of Regina's yard and was now halfway down the block, gagging on bile at the thought of Cora being her mother.

_'What would push a person to send away a child?! I could understand if they couldn't provide for it or something, but knowing Cora, it would be some sick reason about power and plans!'_

She hobbled further on trying her best to forget everything she just found out.

A car pulled up in front of her, a red sports car, and out jumped Ruby.

"I have been looking everywhere for you! Where did you go?!" she paused momentarily as Watcher quickly wobbled over to her and she jumped forward to take her arm.

"What happened to you?!"

_** 'Cora'** _was the only reply she got as she bundled the injured girl into the passenger seat.  
>Ruby ran to fall into the driver's seat and the tires screeched as Ruby executed a fast u-turn and made a beeline for The Hospital.<p>

"So what did you do?" Ruby questioned when they were a fair distance away

"Jumped out a second story window..." Watcher said quietly hoping that She hadn't heard, but obviously she did if her next words were any indication.

"A second story window?!" she turned a corner viciously, narrowly avoiding another car.  
>She screamed a <em><strong>'Sorry!'<strong>_ out the window but kept going, same speed and everything, arriving at The Hospital in fifteen minutes.

Ruby had to pull Watcher's solid grip from the stabilizing handle above the door to get her out and helped her limp through the emergency doors calling for Doctor Whale, who actually happened to be close by.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Cora grabbed me. I had to jump outta second story window to escape. I landed wrong"

He helped to set her in a chair before examining her legs, gently twisting and pulling her joints to define what was wrong.

"Well you definitely landed wrong. Nothings broken, probably just a sprain. It's pretty quiet so I can set you up in a bed for a few hours, I'll check in later to see how you're healing"

He moved away to find someone to take her to a room while he tended to other patients.

Surprisingly enough, Watchers bed was situated in the same open room as Greg Mendell.

Ruby tried to strike up conversation, but failed, Watcher could feel her nervous shaking from where she sat.

"Uh, Ruby. Don't you suppose you should tell David and Mary-Margaret what happened?"

Ruby's eye lit up at the thought of an escape route "Yeah! I'll just go...do that."

_'If she leaves any quicker, she'll be running'_

A Nurse came by with a pair of crutches placing them against the wall.

"So what're you in for?"

Watcher tore her eyes away from the Nurse to the man lying in the bed across from her; she feigned interest in the conversation, ignoring the sick flip of her stomach as she remembered what havoc he was to cause later.

"A possible sprained ankle..."

The Nurse turned to Watcher, informing her that they would perform an X-Ray to make sure everything was alright

"...What about you?" she continued after the Nurse had left.

Greg cleared his throat and smiled at her,

_'Yeah that's right! Smile while you can!'_

"I got into a car accident" he gave a chuckle "The other guy's probably worse off though"

Watcher faked a smile of her own.

"Oh, you're the one Emma was talking about!"

He gave her a confused look, but she wasn't buying it

"Sheriff Swan"

He gave a silent _**'Oh'**_ and a nod of acknowledgement.

_'Maybe I should play on his good side?'_ so she continued on

"Yeah, she's great. I just got to town a few weeks ago, but she'd been taking care of me. I'm looking for someone"

This really caught his attention. Greg's face became excited.

"Can I ask you a strange question?"

She waved to say _**'she was listening'**_

"Have you seen any...strange things happening around here?"

She pretended to think about it before she gave an unsure answer.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

He checked around to make sure no-one was nearby and indicated for her to come closer.  
>She too took a quick look around, to keep up pretences, and grabbed the crutches from the wall. She pulled a chair close to the bed, and he situated himself in a more comfortable position.<p>

"Before I had the accident, I saw someone, a man, throw a fireball!"

She pretended to look shocked, but then narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure it's not the meds making you dream things?"

He seemed to understand her speculation, even if it was false, but that didn't stop his anger seeping through

"No! It's not the medication! I really did see a man throw a fireball!"

"Okay! Okay, well have you told anyone else this?"

"No, I haven't. I told them I was texting and wasn't looking at the road when I hit the guy"

She leaned forward "Well don't tell anyone else. They might think you're crazy and I've heard that they actually have an institution somewhere in the hospital!"

He looked at her shocked and appalled but intrigued "Do you know who they keep in there?"

"Well not really, but rumour has it that there's a man in there that's supposedly obsessed with the mayor. Almost to an unhealthy level"

His eyes brightened, but dimmed once again at her next words

"But I think he was the previous editor of the newspaper..." she said thoughtfully.

They sat in silence for a while before she thought niceties were in order "You didn't give me your name"

"Oh, its Greg. Greg Mendell"

"Well, hello Greg, Greg Mendell. I'm Sadie, Sadie Miller"

They shook hands as Dr Whale walked in with a wheelchair

"Making friends are we?" he said as he moved over to her "X-ray's ready"

She struggled out of one chair and flopped into the other

"I thought it was only a sprain?" Greg asked

"I just want to make sure it's only that and nothing more serious" Whale answered

"Well, I'll see you later then" Greg said to her with a smile and a wave. She sent him a wave with a small smile of her own.

As soon as they were through the doors, she asked if David and Mary-Margaret were aware of her situation.

"They are. Ruby called them earlier"

That was all that was said on the matter.

* * *

><p>The X-Ray proved that there were no broken bones, Dr Whale concluding that it was actually a serious sprain, but that she could actually leave the hospital. He marvelled at the fact that she hadn't reacted more when it happened and even more so when she said that she'd been walking on it, her own conclusion was that in the process of escaping Cora and Regina she didn't have time for pain.<p>

Things were pretty easy from then on.

David came to pick her up and, even though she wasn't feeling any pain, Dr Whale gave her some medication just in case.

She didn't know then how much she would need it. And didn't know how much she would come to regret that decision later.

* * *

><p>It was in the early hours of the morning.<p>

Mary-Margaret had let her sleep at the Loft again after Watcher told her story of how Cora had got to her in the shop, everyone coming to the conclusion that;

_'Obviously if Cora could break through the, inevitable, defences of the shop, then she could break through the defences Gold had placed on the house'_ So nowhere was safe.

Watcher rolled over in bed and a shooting pain went through her leg. She'd twisted her leg wrong agitating her injury.

She gave a yell and within a matter of seconds, Mary-Margaret was in the room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." Watchers guilt was overflowing, what with the conversation with Rumplestiltskin and she hadn't told anyone about being related to Cora and Regina and now the simple act of accidentally waking Mary-Margaret.

"It's alright. I haven't really been sleeping since we learned that Cora was in town and I have a lot of things on my mind, because of that" she replied placidly.

She stared into Watchers face and her brows furrowed as a look of trepidation found its way into her eyes.

"I know that look, what's the matter?"

Watcher wondered if the guilt was really that evident "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course" Mary-Margaret helped her to sit up then sat down next to her and pulled her close with an arm over her shoulders.

"You're not gonna get mad at me are you?"

"Well that depends what it's all about"

"'Coz Gold got angry at me..."

Mary-Margaret paused momentarily "Why would Rumplestiltskin be mad at you?"

Watcher breathed out trying not to let her imagination think of the consequences.

"I knew Belle was gonna lose her memories..." she was met with only silence.

Mary-Margaret moved away to stand in front of her, looking appalled.

Watcher continued as quickly as she could.

"She was supposed to lose them the night she met me at the diner! But things have gone outta whack! The timing and the story aren't running the same! I couldn't have saved her even if I wanted to!"

with mouth open and arms folded across her chest, Mary-Margaret posed a question irrelevant to the conversation "How's your ankle?"

"I twisted it wrong while sleeping"

"You want the medication?"

Watcher figured it was a good idea and nodded, but she didn't expect her medication to be thrown toward her and for Mary-Margaret to stomp unceremoniously down the stairs, out of the room.

Watcher did something she wasn't used to after that, but had been doing for a while now.

She silently cried herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope your all enjoying the story so far.**

**I thought I should just say as well;  
><strong>**This story has more than a few musical chapters/references (it pretty much has a sound track of its own...) and if anyone would like the list in advance for any odd reason feel free to drop me a line...**

**If you have any questions or critiques as well feel free to ask/tell me...**

**Annywaaay...**

**Peace, Carpe Diem and all that jazz!  
><strong>

**R**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Watcher came down to see Mary-Margaret and David making breakfast.<br>No words were exchanged between them, but David did look between the two women confusedly, wondering about the silence.

Watcher exited the Loft and made her way, awkwardly, down the stairs and out the door.

Standing on the street she wondered where she should go...if there was anywhere she could go.

She made her way to Granny's. She needed to talk to someone...maybe Ruby knew someone.

"I never could keep you from getting hurt" she looked over her shoulder to the voice of Regina

"And obviously I still can't"

Regina approached Watcher smiling like a child at Christmas, but seemed to be stiff with cautiousness.

"I can heal that you know. You want me to?"

Watcher shook her head "I can manage myself thanks. I've been managing myself for ages now"

she started to hop down the sidewalk and Regina fell into step beside her

"Where's our 'Dear Mother'? I thought she'd be the one to talk to me"

"Our mother feels it's within her best interests to, remain out of sight"

Watcher scoffed "Was there a reason you were tailing me?"

Regina blinked down at her little sister "I wasn't tailing you. I had business I needed to attend to at the docks, I saw you and thought you might enjoy some company"

Regina stared out in front of her waiting for a reply, when none was given she continued.

"Besides, you look like you need to talk"

"I do. But, not to be rude, I don't want to talk to the person I want to talk about" Watcher stated imperturbably and forwardly.

Regina looked downtrodden, but only for a few moments and she replied with a simple **_'Oh'_**.

Regina stopped, but Watcher kept moving.

Regina watched her sister hobble away and thought she could at least do one thing for her, before everything rolled downhill again. So waving her hand, a purple smoke wound its way around Watcher's ankle, healing it.

Watcher stopped and turned back to Regina.

"Um, thanks. I suppose"

"Not a problem" a genuine smile graced Regina's features and she felt her heart thump heavily in her chest.

"Uhh...the crutches. I kinda don't need them anymore..."

Reality set back in and with another wave of her hand the crutches disappeared.  
>Watcher gave her a wave and turned away again walking away quite happily, an unknown smile on her own face. Regina turned in the other direction and walked away, her magic curling around her in its coloured smoke and when it disappeared, so had she.<p>

Watcher decided against going to Granny's and instead found herself walking a path next to the river.

A cold mist hung in the air making light clouds of her breath.  
>She stopped at out the front of a house, white with green shutters. In the yard was a patch of Snowbells and Watcher couldn't help but stare at the cute little flowers. She wished she had a camera.<p>

As she stood staring, an older woman wandered out of the house with a shovel and gloves. Neither of them noticing each other until the shovel was put down, Watcher not realizing she was that deep in thought.

"Oh! Hello" the woman smiled at her.

Watcher returned the smile.

"Hi. I was just admiring your flowers. They're so pretty" Watcher didn't know a smile could widen that much

"Well thank you. It's always nice to have a complement start your day"

She moved over to Watcher and held a hand out to her.

"Johanna Mayson"

Watcher gripped it gently but firmly "Watcher. Johanna...were you the maid to Snow Whites mother?"

Johanna looked at her dumfounded "How could you possibly know that?!"

"I'm A Watcher; surely you've heard the rumours in town? Plus I'm friends with Mary-Margaret, or at least, I think I am. I don't think we're on good terms at the moment"

Johanna looked at her sadly "Well it won't last. You'll be friends again in no time"

Watcher faulted for a brief second before asking something she normally wouldn't.

"I know we've just met and all but, do you think we could talk? I mean, I need someone to talk to and I don't' really want to Talk to Dr Hopper or Mary-Margaret..." she could feel the tears stinging at the back of her eyes.  
>Johanna gripped her arm and placed her other palm on her cheek.<p>

"Dear child, of course! Come on, come inside and we'll have a nice cup of tea"

The inside was as cosy as the house looked on the outside, with comforting colours of browns, greens and blues. It looked kinda Grandmother-ish, but Watcher had never had a Grandmother so she wouldn't really know.

She'd been raised between Carers, which was pretty much the foster system.  
>All teenage Watchers eventually had different Carers and Mentors when they came of age to travel between dimensions, which was usually about the age of fifteen.<p>

But she'd been a special case and she'd always thought she'd been abandoned by someone of The Home Dimension.

She'd started travelling to other dimensions twelve years ago at the age of eleven.

Johanna entered with two steaming cups of tea on a tray, along with milk and sugar in the appropriate jug and bowl.

Watcher filled her cup with milk and sugar to her liking and settled back into the chair in which she was seated, curling her legs up underneath her and just staring into her cup.

Johanna took a sip of her tea, eyeing the young girl over the rim.

She set down her cup again before she spoke.

"Now, tell me. What seems to be the problem?"

Watcher sat in silence for a few more seconds.

"In my line of work, Watchers are privy to information that can affect the outcome of a situation in any given story" she eventually informed.

"There was a girl who accidentally crossed the town line a few nights ago, you may have heard..." Johanna nodded as Watcher continued.

"Her name was Belle. She was my friend...but I knew what was going to happen to her...and I couldn't do anything to stop it"

Watcher stared down into her tea again. Johanna took a breath.

"Why couldn't you stop it dear one?"

"Well. It would've affected the story and I affected the story anyway by letting myself be found out. It was supposed to happen in the night the day she met me in Granny's...if that makes sense. But I changed everything and it happened later and I didn't know until the Sheriff told me it had"

"Well if you didn't know it had happened how were you to stop it?"

Watcher felt she had a point, but that didn't ease the guilt she felt. She came to the sudden realisation that she had read Johanna's name somewhere in the documents, but she couldn't remember where or under what circumstances.

"There's more..."

_'You're probably going to hate me later'_

Watcher almost didn't want to say.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Johanna nodded to her again.

"I found out later that day that...Regina's my sister"

Johanna stiffened and a look of panic flitted through her eyes.  
>Watcher knew that look, Mary-Margaret wore it, so did Emma, Watcher herself even had to practice in front of mirrors to perfect it.<p>

She placed her cup down on the table and made to leave.

"I'm sorry for imposing. I'll leave"

And she did, but she made her way into the woods where she knew her mother and sister would be, looking for the Dark Ones Dagger.

When she reached their spot, she already found Regina digging and Cora standing by with her back to her.

As Watcher approached, she stepped on a root and slipped on the wet leaves that had settled on and around it; she squealed as she went down and wasn't surprised when she looked up and saw Cora holding a fire ball.

Regina chuckled at her misfortune. Watcher poked out her tongue at her sister and told her to **_'Shut up!'_**.

Cora helped her up with a bit of magic.

"What're you doing here? How did you find us?"

"Watcher, remember. Name's in the title"

"Unless you're here to help, I don't understand why you're here" Cora stated

"Can't I just hang out with my mother and sister?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Regina looked at her mother incredulously.

"Besides, I think it's only fair you know that Hook is now on his way to New York"

Cora rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in exasperation "Of course he is"

She turned back to Regina and told her to keep digging.

Ten minutes later they still hadn't found the Dagger as Watcher knew they wouldn't.

She seated herself in front of a tree stump and watched as her sister and mother moved to a new area to dig, as a bird took flight. Another five minutes and the Dagger was still nowhere to be found.

"And you're sure this is where we're supposed to did?" Cora questioned Regina.

Regina halted digging and sighed as she unfolded the map "Yes. Hook marked it clearly. Rumplestiltskin's Dagger is here!"

She refolded the map and began to dig again, giving a grunt as she lifted a particularly heavy patch of dirt.

Cora then put forward an interesting idea.

"Unless Hook lied to us"

Regina stopped digging and sighed again "Well then, this map is useless. Gold is the only one who can translate it"

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart. Hook could've saved us a lot of effort with honesty, but the truth is we don't need anyone."

Regina and Watcher looked at her somewhat disappointed and wondering what was going to be said next

"I can reconstruct the map. It'll just take a bit more time"

Watcher could see the determination swelling in her sisters eyes as Cora spoke on.

"And when we find it, I promise you, I'll use that dagger to force the Dark One to kill anyone you like"

The smile on Cora's face and the evil glint in her eye sent chills down Watchers spine, even though she knew full well it was **'Typical Cora'**.

_'Someone care to tell me why, I wanted to hang with them?'_

They magiced their way back to Regina's house and the first thing that Watcher said was "I'm hungry, got anything good to eat?"

Both women laughed lightly at the younger one and Regina led her to the kitchen "As it happens, I made apple turnovers this morning. I'll warm one up for you "she said to Watcher with a large toothy smile across her face.

"Sounds good" Watcher replied, looping an arm around Regina's waist.

Regina sent her a gentle look which went unnoticed by the young girl, but not by her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

After Mary-Margaret had seen Regina and Cora and heard their plan, she bid goodbye to Johanna and made her way quickly to the station.

She entered the station calling for her husband panicking when he didn't reply. She found him on the floor further in.

"David! David, David!"

As she shook him he came round "Oh! David? What happened?!"

David groaned and grunted as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Hook. He ambushed me"

Mary-Margaret helped him to his feet.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. It's not me he wants, it's Gold. And his hook"

He stated this as he noticed the main desk had been tampered with.

"Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy throwing his ass in jail!"

Mary-Margaret looked at him seriously "Hook isn't the problem David..."

"Tell that to my head" he shot back

"...It's Regina" she continued "She's been lying to us. She's working with Cora to find Gold's Dagger"

He looked at her in realisation

"The Dagger controls him! If Cora gets it, she can force Gold and all his power to do her bidding"

"Or" she put in "Become the Dark One herself!"

He stood with her.

"Neither one of those options sounds good. Lucky for us, we and call the man himself. He's with Emma"

"Tried it. I sent a message"

"Well, we can't just wait"

David looked at Mary-Margaret skeptically.

"No, we have to buy time until they call us back or return"

"How"

Mary-Margaret thought for a moment before stating something that was so obvious to her, she wondered why she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Regina. She doesn't trust her mother, never has, if we can put some doubt in her about Cora's motives, it might slow them down"

"And you think she'll just trust you?"

"Well, she doesn't need to trust me. She just needs to listen to me. And I know how to get her to do that"

Mary-Margaret called Regina as soon as she got back to her Loft. It rung three times before an all familiar voice answered it

"Hello, Mills residence. How may I direct your call?"

Her brows furrowed as she paused in confused shock "Watcher? What are you doing at Regina's?"

The line went quiet

"Watcher! Don't you dare hang up on me! What are you doing over at Regina's?!"

She heard the young woman sigh over the line

"Regina wanted to talk, about Henry"

"What about Henry?" Mary-Margaret asked

"Just if she gets him back, if she gets to be his mother again"

* * *

><p>Watcher stared at her sister as she entered.<p>

"Just if she gets him back, if she gets to be his mother again"

Regina's eyes widened as she heard this looking desperately at her baby sister, begging her to say yes.

"Yes. She does. But not like you think and not for the reasons you think"

Regina could feel tears of happiness welling in her eyes as she gripped her sisters arm looking at her in disbelief, her smile returning.

Watcher handed the phone to her, snapping her out of her happy trance like state.

Taking the receiver from the others hand she held it to her ear and sent a cautious 'Hello' down the line.

"Regina. It's Mary-Margaret. Is Watcher right in saying that you just wanted to talk? About Henry?"

"Yes, that's true. I know what you said the other day, but I'm still legally his mother. I just wanted to know if there was a chance for me to still be in his life. Even though Emma's here"

The silence was almost deafening

"Okay, that's fine. But that's not the reason I called. In fact I didn't even know that Watcher was with you. Anyway, we need to talk. Could you please meet me at Granny's? Say at about eleven thirty?"

Regina stared at her sister, who only stared back shrugging and mouthing** _"What?"_**

"Fine. Eleven thirty"

She was about to hang up when Mary-Margaret shouted down the line at her.

"And Regina, bring Watcher with you"

Regina didn't answer her and hung up the phone.

"So what was that all about?"

Watcher and Regina turned to their mother who had appeared behind them.

"Snow White wants to talk" Regina stated

"Now?" asked Cora.

Regina looked at the clock, which read nine fifty-six.

"Later" she answered simply.

As Regina left, Watcher went to follow her, but was stopped by Cora.

"I'd like to have a little chat with you, daughter dear"

Cora gently pulled her back into the room and sat her down.

"As you probably already know, Regina and I are looking for the Dark Ones Dagger. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, But I think you know _**exactly**_ where the Dagger is, don't' you?"

Cora looked down her nose, expectantly, at Watcher.

"Even if I did, you know I can't tell you" came the reply.

Cora shook her head with feigned sadness "That's such a shame"

She held up her hand and curled her fingers in slowly.

Watcher felt her airways close as her mother magically suffocated her; she gripped at her throat as her vision blurred.  
>She rolled onto the floor, begging her mother to stop, but could only do so through struggling gasps, each sounding more pathetic than the last.<p>

Cora released her momentarily "That wasn't what I asked"

"Well it's not like I'm gonna tell you now!" Watcher spat.

"Don't be smart with me!"

Cora closed her fingers again and watched as the young one in front of her beat the ground "I'm you mother"

Watcher was silently hoping that Regina could hear her downstairs and as her vision began to blacken she heard a desperate, muffled cry of **"Mother!"** and felt the spell lift, breathing in deep like a fish in water.  
>She couldn't hear the conversation Regina and Cora had but it must have been at least five minutes because that was as long as she was going to stick around.<br>So she picked herself up as best she could and high tailed it out of there, half stumbling and half falling down the stairs to the front door, slamming it open and taking off down the block.

She found herself running down the same path she had taken that morning, ending up again in front of Johanna's little white house.

She allowed herself to break down, falling to the concrete in a fit of tears.

"Watcher?"

She turned to the sound of Johanna's voice and saw the older woman hurrying toward her. Johanna dropped to Watcher's side and pulled her into an embrace, letting the girl sob into her shoulder.

"Hush girl, hush. What's the matter? What's happened?" she petted Watchers hair as she cradled the young woman in the middle of the path.

"I think my mother just tried to kill me"

As Watcher broke down again, Johanna thought on how much of a witch Cora was.

"Now, why would she do that sweetheart?" She helped Watcher up off the ground, leading her to the house for a second time that day.

Watcher gulped back her tears and breathed deep, trying to regain her composure.

"She wanted me to tell her where the Dark Ones Dagger is. She got mad when I told her that I couldn't and she used her magic to choke me. I think Regina heard me hitting the floor and came to investigate, she got Cora to stop and I got out of there as quick as I could"

of course this was as intelligible as could possibly be considering the coughing and occasional sob that fell from the girls mouth.

And unfortunately, it reminded Johanna of similar circumstances involving young Snow White and Queen Eva, on this very same day many, many years ago.

Hours later, Watcher was still at Johanna's, the clock reading quarter past eleven. No one of importance had come looking for her and she was grateful for that.

* * *

><p>Regina entered the Diner and made her way to where Mary-Margaret sat waiting for her, the first sentence dropping from her mouth being about her son.<p>

"So how is Henry? Is he okay?"

"He's fine" the other replied "Everything's fine"

The sadness of not being able to be with him showed on Regina's face "What'd he say?"

Mary-Margaret felt a little guilt at not being able to tell her exactly. She could evidently see the love and pain in Regina's face.

"I didn't actually talk to him"

Regina sighed as she sat down "Then why am I here?"

her face changed as she stared hard at the younger woman.

"Watcher might tell you, if she were here. I thought I told you to bring her with you. Where is she?! What did you do?!"

Regina felt a pang of fear and hurt. Obviously they didn't know that Watcher was her sister and Mary-Margaret was clearly worried as much as Regina was, so Regina thought she ought to tell at least one truth to the birthday girl today.

"I didn't do anything! And I don't know where she is. Cora attacked her and she escaped"

"She's missing!" Mary-Margaret said loudly.

Some of the Diner residents looked their way and she swore she heard a growl from Ruby behind the counter.

"She's safe and unattainable, from either me or my mother! I thought you'd be happy!" Regina spat back.

Mary-Margaret faulted at the ferociousness in the Evil Queens voice, wondering why she looked so irritated and upset

"Now tell me, why am I here?!" Regina hissed through her teeth.

"Because I know you've been lying. And I thought it was time we talk about it" Mary-Margaret answered evenly.

Regina feigned unknowing "I don't know what you're talking about"

"No, no, no! No more lying!"

Regina looked at Mary-Margaret with something that was akin to being impressed.

"I know you've been with your mother. I know you're looking for the Dagger"

Regina could feel her monster rising "What I'm doing is my business"

"There's a war starting, Regina"

"That much is clear, yes" Regina replied

"Lucky for you, you've earned enough goodwill with me to give you one last chance"

Regina chuckled to herself at Mary-Margaret's words.

"Just to choose the right side, the side of good" the younger continued.

Regina almost rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the chosen words.

"Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps, I am good?" she sneered

"I was always the Queen it was you who added "Evil" to my name"

"Good doesn't do what you do" Mary-Margaret replied shaking her head before staring into Regina's eyes, who only smirked sadly back at her.

"Why? Regina, why go back to being this way after how hard you tried?"

"And what did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me"

Realisation overcame Mary-Margaret's face and softened her more so as Regina continued.

"When, in their hearts they know, they never will"

Mary-Margaret looked as if she'd been slapped but still stared at Regina with disappointment.

"You're giving me a chance? How 'bout I give you one? Stay out of my way"

Regina finished and with that she got up to leave, but Mary-Margaret wasn't going to let her get away without one last shot in the dark

"Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina"

"Because listening to you will work out so much better" Regina rebutted.

"She doesn't care about Henry. All she wants is power"

Regina looked at her unable to believe that after all these years the younger woman in front of her still didn't get it.

"Power's how you get things"

Mary-Margaret then said something that hit like a stone from a slingshot "She doesn't care about you"

"Really?" Regina was going to throw her own stone "And what would you know about mothers?"

Mary-Margaret just stared after her as she left.

A thought crossed Regina's mind as the bell dinged above her.

_'Is that true? Does she only care about power, not me? Does that explain why she attacked my sister?'_

* * *

><p>After her failed attempt to change Regina's mind, Mary-Margaret ran back to the station, quickly informing David of what had happened.<br>They both decided to call on the Mother Superior for help and were on their way to the Nunnery in an instant.

As soon as they got there, Mary-Margaret jumped out of the truck and ran to the Mother Superior, who was rushing down the garden steps to meet them.

"Mother Superior! We need your help!"

"I know" the lady in blue answered "Something's wrong, I sense a great deal of dark magic has been expelled"

David decided to put in his two cents.

"That's why we're here. Cora and Regina are trying to find Gold's Dagger"

The terror of realisation on her face amplified their own fears.

"So they may control the Dark One?"

"We're hoping your magic will find the Dagger first" Mary-Margaret said.

The Mother Superior nodded in agreement

"Please, Mother Superior, you're our only hope"


	13. Chapter 13

Watcher still hadn't heard from anyone else she knew, but was still very thankful for it.

She figured she'd better leave Johanna's and head back to Rumplestiltskin's house; at least she may have some protection from her mother, if she got there.  
>And if the protection at the house was stronger than the protection at the shop...if there had been protection on the shop...<p>

"Johanna?"

She walked into the kitchen where the older woman was baking, a wonderful smell filling the small space.  
>Watcher smiled at the memory of watching Regina bake during the short time she had spent at the house.<p>

Her sister was very different compared to their mother, she didn't seem the one to choose to be evil, she seemed like the one who was pushed over its foreboding cliffs and was in a continuous state of falling and every time she manage to find something to cling to it would be cut away, letting her fall all over again.

Maybe if Regina let her, she could be something that could help her sister climb towards the better light, again.  
>By the way Regina treated her, compared to how Cora did; it seemed that there was already a lot of love there.<p>

"Yes dear?"

Johanna had just pulled out a tray of Muffins from the oven and Watcher saw the steam rising, her mouth salivating as she realized she hadn't had lunch.  
>She moved over to the oven and turned it off for Johanna as the older woman pulled the last tray out of the oven.<p>

"Oh, thank you dear. Oh! These old bones" her back cracked slightly as she straightened up.

"Sometimes you wonder when your next day will be your last"

"Don't say that! You've still got a few good millennia left on you!" Watcher said jokingly.

Johanna laughed with her.

"Thank you dear. A compliment at the start and a compliment to end it. It's been a good day today, I think"

The two stared at each other smiling before Watcher said what she was intending to;

"I was thinking of heading off. I'm staying at Rumplestiltskin's house. He's said that he's put up protection spells against Cora and Regina and I don't want to put you in way of harm"

"I'm a tough old bird! I can take Cora any day, just you watch me!"

Watcher laughed

"I don't doubt it" she said quietly.

"Well, if that's the case at least take two for the road" Johanna said holding the tray out the Watcher.

Watcher raised a brow at the others bossiness but smiled none the less and picked one from the tray. This place was beginning to, almost, feel like home.

As she reached for another, a plume of magical dark blue smoke wound its way around Johanna and she disappeared from sight.  
>Watcher stared at the tray that had clattered to the floor, spilling its contents.<p>

_'What's happened? What's happened?! Think Watcher! Think! Johanna – Eva's maid, Cora and Regina looking for Rumplestiltskin's Dagger in the woods...It's Mary-Margaret's birthday! Oh no!' _

"I forgot Mary-Margaret's birthday!"

With her muffin still in hand she bolted from the small kitchen and kept running, heading toward the Clock Tower in the centre of town, hoping to all gods above that she could make it in time to think of something to save Johanna's life.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Change<strong>

* * *

><p>Cora chuckled<p>

"I think the day has finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson"

She waved her hand and in a puff of blue smoke appeared Johanna.  
>Mary-Margaret called her name in shock as Johanna stared at her in complete shock and confusion.<p>

"You see, in the end, it isn't good or evil that wins, but power"

Johanna looked into Regina's eyes in fear as the taller woman stepped around in front of her.  
>Regina plunged her hand into the elder woman's chest and pulled out her still beating heart, two screams were heard, Johanna's and Mary-Margaret's.<p>

Regina turned to Mary-Margaret and David holding Johanna's heart.

"Your choice"

Three panicked eyes flitted about the room as the clock's minute hand ticked.

"Do not harm her. She has nothing to do with this" Mary-Margaret begged

"Of course she does!" said Cora, a little too chipper.

"Whatever they want Snow, don't give it to them!"

"Quiet Handmaid!"

David pulled his gun.

"Mother, watch out!"

Cora all but shooed it out of his hand letting it clatter down to the bottom of the tower.

"Leave me Snow"

Johanna groaned in pain as Regina's gripped tightened on her heart.

"Enough of this" Cora said sweetly

"Surrender the dagger. We all know you you'll follow your mother's example no matter the cost"

Mary-Margaret looked over to Cora in confusion when she said this.

"All she ever wanted was for you to be good"

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

* * *

><p>Watcher had made it into town, but was still ages away from the Clock Tower.<p>

She fell against the wall of a shop breathing hard.

_'I have to get there! But I need more time!'_

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

* * *

><p>"Those words? Where did you hear those words?"<p>

Mary-Margaret felt even more confused, but she was too high on adrenaline to be able to think properly.

"Where do you think?" Cora dared.

"The Blue Fairy made me swear never to speak of that candle again"

Mary-Margaret's mind was finally starting to function and had begun to piece things together.

"Not because it was a secret, because it wasn't her!"

Cora scrutinized her through half lidded eyes before holding out her hand

"The Dagger, dear?"

"She didn't give me that candle. You did" Mary-Margaret could feel her anger sparking.

Cora watched her unmoving as the younger woman came to a horror filled insight.

"My mother wasn't sick at all, was she?"

Johanna looked between them all as Cora chuckled.

"Oh, she was quite sick"

"You did all of this" Mary-Margaret hissed through gritted teeth.

"You killed my mother"

Regina looked toward her own mother slightly horrified herself, then she thought of Watcher, her baby sister, whom her own mother had tried to kill her only a few hours ago.  
>If she thought she was any sort of a monster, she was nothing compared to the woman she now stared at with disgust and resentment, but she was too far down the rabbit hole to turn back now.<p>

"Actually, the candle would've worked. You could've saved her"

Regina now looked over to the crying Snow White, trembling slightly.  
>Remembering how she had looked exactly the same way when she thought she'd lost her sister. She kept her face a mask and said nothing as Mary-Margaret talked.<p>

"But you knew I wouldn't. Why? Why did you take her from me?!"

Cora shrugged "To make my daughter the Queen"

They all went quiet as four sets of eyes landed on Cora in aversion and astonishment before Mary-Margaret let her eyes turn to Regina, who hid her pity and sympathies well.

"Hand over the Dagger" she stated.

"No. No, I will not let you win. Not Again!"

Regina couldn't help but think this was a poorly chosen time to grow a back bone, considering she now knew her mother would do anything unpredictable to get what she wanted, like she always had.

"You've already lost your mother" Cora stated.

She indicated to Johanna.

"How many connections to her do you have left? Not many, I'd wager"

"If we give up the dagger we can still win" Prince Charming really should've spoken up sooner

"Let me go, Snow! It's alright"

Regina started to crush the heart again

"What would she say if she could see you now? If she wasn't dead?" Cora held out her hand again

"The Dagger, dear"

Mary-Margaret finally broke, falling to her knees and throwing the dagger down.

"Enough!"

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

* * *

><p>Watcher had finally reached the Tower but was at a loss at what to do next.<p>

Thankfully there was no body, so maybe there was still a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Tower, Regina relinquished her grip on Johanna's heart and Cora summoned the Dagger into her hand.<p>

"Such a good girl" she said with a sick smile.

Mary-Margaret looked between the Mills women "You have what you came for"

Cora looked expectantly at her daughter, small smiles playing on their faces and Regina replaced Johanna's heart.  
>Mary-Margaret stood in relief and Johanna and herself reached for each other, but just as they came together, Cora had a thought.<p>

"Not quite everything"

With a wave of her hand Johanna was sent through the glass of the clock face and down onto the pavement below, leaving a shaking Watcher staring at the sight as tears began to streak down her face.

In the Tower above Mary-Margaret and David rushed to the broken frame looking onto the scene below.  
>Regina was just as shocked as they were at the sudden motion of her mother and, though she did not stand next to them, she too did her best to look down below and observed her sister rushing to kneel besides the now dead Johanna, shaking her in a desperate attempt to wake the other, only causing more distress for herself.<p>

The pang of sickness she felt, obviously nothing compared to what Snow and Watcher were feeling.

"Well there you go" She said keeping pretences. She didn't want to follow Johanna.

"You see where good gets you?" she allowed her magic to engulf her and carry her down to her sister leaving a sobbing Snow White to be consoled by her Prince Charming.

Regina pulled her sister into her arms.

"Come on. Hey! It's gonna be alright"

She combed her fingers through Watchers short curls and held her close as she magiced her away to where their mother now waited, noting that this was going to be a very interesting family meeting.

As Regina entered her office, she held her sisters hand tightly, for fear she would disappear or run off like she had that morning.

She sighed in happiness.

"It's nice to be back. Hiding is quite wearisome"

Cora moved to the desk, placing the Dagger on the table top and taking a seat in the chair "I like what you've done with the place"

The two girls looked at their mother a little cautiously.

"I'm so happy you approve" Regina stated.

"What is my love? You're troubled"

_'And I'm not!' _Watcher thought, but she stayed quiet listening to her big sister and her mother converse.

"You never told me about your history with Snow's mother"

"I spared you that burden, like any good parent would do" Cora replied

"You didn't think I deserved to know exactly what it took for me to become Queen?"

"Now you know"

Regina thought for a moment.

"That day at the stables, when I rescued her, that wasn't an accident, was it? You made sure I'd be in the pastures when Snow rode past. You had to make sure, when I met Snow White...her father would be searching for a new queen"

Watcher had flashes of young Snow White on a runaway horse screaming for help.

"And what does this knowledge change for you?" Cora asked Regina, who chuckled before letting go of Watchers hand and sauntering over to the desk.

"That you won, mother" she leaned on the pair of chairs placed in front of the desk.

"I am the Queen. And if that's what you wanted so badly, why do you need Rumplestiltskin's Dagger now?"

"You're worried my interests are no longer aligned with yours"

"My only interest now is Henry" Regina shot at her mother.

"And I've told you, you'll have him"

"But how?"

The question was valid and Watcher could hear the desperation in Regina's voice, she missed her son.

"Now that Mary-Margaret and David know we have the Dagger, we can't use Gold to kill them without Henry finding out"

"Have patience, my love. By the time Rumplestiltskin returns, Emma Swan and the rest of them will be nothing more than a vaguely unpleasant memory. And Henry will be yours" Cora said whilst caressing the Dagger.

"But why did you have to kill Johanna? What did she have to do with all of this?"

Cora's gaze snapped to her youngest and Regina turned to look at Watchers tear stricken face, amazed at the way her pupils had dilated and all emotion was stripped from her eyes.  
>Almost as if she was staring into a never ending abyss.<p>

"Why?" repeated Cora "You want a reason?"

Watcher nodded, not moving from her place, her gaze never faltering. It was starting to be a little unnerving.

Cora stood, both hands on the desk.

"The reason...because I could. Because I wanted Snow White to suffer"

"You bitch!"

"Language! I am your mother!"

Cora waved her hand but went wide eyed as her spell rebounded pinning her against the window, although she didn't know it rebounded.

"Regina! What are you doing?!" Cora gasped.

Regina gaped like a fish "It isn't me mother!"

Regina looked to her sister and saw her glare darken.  
>She saw Watcher blink and heard her mother slide up the window.<p>

Watcher smirked like the Hatter at the fear that she awakened in her mother, fear that had long been suppressed.  
>Regina turned back to her mother to see her centimetres from breaking her neck on the ceiling.<p>

But in Cora's mind, the fear had been replaced, with inquisitiveness and pride.  
>Never had she encountered someone with such strong power other than, maybe, Rumplestiltskin. But there was the chance that this young girl before her was even more powerful than the Imp. Where she got it from though, was a mystery.<p>

Regina was dumbfounded, if a little fearful.  
>To be able to blink and magically pick someone up of the floor and hold them in the air, even if they were pinned to a wall, showed massive strength and talent.<br>It had taken almost a year for Regina herself to be able to do that and she was sure, so far, that Watcher had not shown any sort magical abilities since she'd been in Storybrooke, aside from when they had fought.

But she remembered her sister telling her Watchers had science that was akin to magic...maybe that was what was fuelling her power even more so.


	14. Chapter 14

**P.O.V. Change**

Mary-Margaret dusted the newly dug grave with a handful of dirt, as a way of paying her respects to the woman who had been a mother figure to her after her mother had died.

Her eyes stung with tears as she gazed at the Snow Bells that had been carefully planted.

She stood as David reached for her "It was a beautiful service"

"That never should've happened"

Mary-Margaret took a breath before continuing, trying to hold back more tears that threatened to fall.

"Johanna was an innocent"

"You can't blame yourself" David said quickly and sighed "You did the best you could do in an impossible situation"

"And yet Regina's family Mausoleum remains untouched" She answered absentmindedly.

David let his eyes flick between the Mills Mausoleum and his wife realising her train of thought couldn't be good.

"Mary-Margaret..."

"I've followed the same rule my entire life" she said, cutting him off.

She paused dramatically.

"Hold onto goodness. It's what my mother taught me. How many more lives is following that lesson going to take away from me?"

"You can't let Cora make you lose faith in who you are" he said, desperately trying to turn her mind away from the disaster that he assumed she was thinking of.

"Someone who does the right thing. You know, that's exactly what she wants"

"I made the _"Right"_ decision when I stopped Regina's execution all those years ago" Mary-Margaret stated not even breaking her gaze from the Mausoleum "When it could've saved us all of this heartache"

She allowed herself to look to her husband.

"I made the _"Right"_ decision when I sent Emma through the wardrobe alone, and we didn't see her first steps"

David looked away from her, his regrets for that particular fiasco surfacing.

"I made the **"Right"** decision" she continued "When I let my own mother die from Cora's poison"

David gripped at her desperately "And we keep beating them"

"At what cost? All I want is our happy ending. It's time" Mary-Margaret said decisively

"We've earned it. No more lives lost, no more hearts broken"

David realised he was fighting a losing battle.

"The Dagger, it's useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke. We have time, we'll get it back. And when we do, we can bring Cora and Regina to justice"

"I don't care about justice anymore"

She shook her head as she made her point "We keep thinking that people will change. What if that's wrong?"

She paused again "What if I'm the one who has to change?"

David could now see a dark glint in his wife's eye.

"Change how?"

There was no eye contact between them.

"I'm going to kill Cora" she said determinedly.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

Hours later, night had fallen and Watcher had been confined to a room with minimal contact with either Cora or Regina. She didn't mind Regina, but she despised Cora.

There was a light knock on the door and it opened a little.

"Hi" Regina said gently "Can I come in?"

Watcher pulled open the door gently and smiled at her sister.

Regina handed a plate to her through the doorway, as Watcher went to take it from her she was zapped by the force field Cora had installed.  
>This had already happened once before earlier, shards of glass and crockery in a bin.<p>

This time though Regina kept a good grip on the plate and Watcher was finally able to have something to eat.

"You're gonna have to teach me how to bake this good" she said to Regina taking a bite of the apple muffin she'd been given.

"And no you may not come in. I don't want you being fizzled by that stupid force field!"

Regina smiled sadly and moved a hand between the door frame, only to pull back as she was shocked.

"Well what do you expect?" she stated cradling her stinging fingers "You did attack her. That reminds me, where did all that power come from?"

Regina looked seriously at her sister, but was shocked to see fear across her features. Watcher gulped before answering.

"I don't know. I was just so angry and hurt. I was with Johanna at her house, she was showing me how to bake muffins, when she just disappeared, it took a few seconds to realise what had happened. Mind you, I never thought I was that slow"

"That would explain why you had crumbs all over your jacket" Regina stated, feeling a little jealous that it hadn't be her teaching Watcher.

"Well, we're leaving for the night"

Regina waved her hand, turning the small nothing room into a small bedroom.

"Unfortunately you're gonna have to stay here over night"

"That's okay I guess" said Watcher "As long as you promise me something"

"And what's that?" Regina asked.

Watcher chuckled and grinned at her "You _**have**_ to teach me how you do that!"

Regina laughed with her smiling sister, wishing for more times like these.  
>Then she realised, now that she was here, there would be times like these. And when she got Henry back, they could be a real family.<p>

* * *

><p>Watcher fell asleep fifteen minutes after Regina left and woke up the next morning feeling refreshed.<p>

But her heart still ached.

**_'You shouldn't be feeling so sad sweetheart, I'm in a better place'_**

She moved to the window to look out onto the morning Storybrooke, she placed her palm against the glass.

"I've taken so many lives and watched so many be taken. It's hard to believe that there can be something better afterwards"

The little vision she was having of Johanna was reflecting in the glass.

"I feel like it's my fault. Like I could've done something more to stop it happening"

**_'There was nothing you could do! What's done is done. If it was my time to go then that's just it. You shouldn't feel guilty for occurrences out of your control'_**

Watcher turned to the empty room "But all occurrences are within my control! I have pre knowledge at my fingertips and my training has taught me not to use it!"

**_'You may have the knowledge but that doesn't mean you can control every little thing' _**said the voice next to her.

"You're just my conscience right?"

**_'Yes, I am'_**

"Then tell me what to do now!"

Johanna's voice was silent for a moment.

**_'You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure out what you're supposed to do next...and what you're supposed to let happen. But I can tell you this. The one thing you need to do now, is get out of here'_**

Watcher looked over her shoulder out the window again.

"I think you're right"


	15. Chapter 15

**There's a lot of P.O.V changes in this one so don't let yourself get too confused.  
>The changes were taken straight from the show (mainly for my sanity during the writing stage) so I will repeat what is said in the summary;<strong>

**I Do Not own Once Upon A Time or it's Characters, I just own my OC (Watcher).**

**Another Musical chapter this is.**

**Enjoy it I hope you do.**

**R**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Music: Bassnectar – Calling From Above (Edit))<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

David walked down the street talking to Mary-Margaret on the phone "Hey. I just talked to Emma..."

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

_"It's a bad wound, she says it's poison" _

Mary-Margaret twirled an apple in her hand, slightly reminiscing on her history.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

_"He can only cure it back here in Storybrooke"_

Regina and Cora listened in through a phone tap.

Watcher sat at her door with said door wide open.

**_"If you've got all this foreknowledge, now's the time to use it for the right reasons"_** Johanna Conscience told her as she thought on her escape route.

_"They're taking the ship home" _

_'So Hook's stuck in The NY with Tamara. Neil's on his way with the rest of them. Which means...'_

Mary-Margaret started to talk _"Well, let him know that they have the knife, okay?" _

Cora and Regina looked at each other.  
>Cora with one hand crossed across her waist and the other leaning on the crossed one with her hand over her mouth, maybe still a little shocked considering she had never seen or heard an electronic speaker before.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

Mary-Margaret stared at the apple in her hand "Who knows what that wicked woman would do"

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

Cora knocked the speaker off Regina's desk quite effectively destroying the tap.

Regina realised too late and let her know with an annoyed **_"Mother!" _**

She moved around her desk to pick up the speaker and see if it could be fixed.

"I don't like what that enchanted box was saying. I'm not...I'm not wicked" Cora said almost sadly, but Watcher wasn't fooled

"Could've fooled me" she said so loudly.

Regina sighed closing her eyes, half expecting hell to break lose, but her mother remained calm and said nothing to her youngest daughter, but only stared at her sadly for a moment. Watcher not even regarding either of them.

Regina moved forward with the conversation

"It's not an enchanted box"

"It's a phone tap" Watcher finished for her.

Regina looked over to her sister sitting in her enchanted doorway, her smile hidden "Not funny"

Watcher held up her hand, positioning her fingers as if to say _'"A-Little-Bit"'_

"I don't care!" said Cora "What matters is , they've been warned. Rumplestiltskin's smart, and now he has time to think"

_'You only know he is coz you love him' _Watcher thought

"But he's injured" Regina put in.

Cora noticed something on the Dagger "More than injured, I'd say"

She picked up the Dagger "He's dying"

She showed a shocked Regina the Dagger.

"And when his name disappears, all of that power of his will just boil off into the air, and there will be no new Dark One"

Watcher mouthed along with her on these last few words.

Regina looked at her mother remaining as calm as possible "Okay, so we have to use him to get Henry back before he dies"

"Not in his condition. I don't wanna kill him faster. No, there are no other options. I have to stab him with this knife and take his power as my own. I have to become the Dark One. And-"

"Yippee for us" Watcher said sarcastically

"I am getting very tired of your attitude" Cora stated "And, frankly, it hurts me!"

"As if"

"The first thing I'm gonna do when I become that Dark One is fix that moth of yours!"

"Oh, bite me!"

Regina sighed and rubbed her temples as the two bickered.

"Why would I do that?" Cora said evenly "It would be awful"

"But it wouldn't be as bad as me biting both of you!" Regina shouted angrily.

The other two stared at her until Watcher turned away again and Cora said a small "Sorry dear. Anyway was I was saying - and with his power, there's nothing I wouldn't be able to do"

Regina's fear and recognition showed.

"But Henry's never going to forgive that" Regina said as she stood from her chair.

_'He definitely won't forgive it considering he's found out Gold's his Grandfather now'_ Watcher stated to herself.

She noticed Regina had walked around her desk to Cora.

"And the whole point of this is...wait, what is the point of this?"

Watcher chuckled to herself.

**_'She's only just figuring this out now?'_** Johanna Conscience said with a chuckle.

"Could've just asked me, but then where would be the fun in that?" said Watcher loudly.

"Smugness isn't a good look on you little sister!" Regina shot.

Watcher, chuckled for a third time and held up her hands in defeat.

"The point of all this mother?" she provided, Cora stepped toward Regina.

"To protect our family"

Regina looked at her mother skeptically "Or you gaining your power?"

Cora stared at Regina with a face that said she was thinking of an excuse, before she smiled and tried to sound convincing "Whatever power I gain is for us"

Watcher scoffed lightly as Cora continued.

"To protect you. To protect Henry. And yes to protect your sister"

Watchers eyebrows moved upward at that statement.

"If we lose this battle, we'll spend the rest of our short lives on our knees in front of them. And that, my love, is something I'll never do" she finished and she exited the mayor's office leaving Regina to look at Watcher confused and expectant.

Watcher kept eye contact for a moment.

She shrugged "What?"

Regina gave her an expectant look.

"Oh! That" Watcher pointed to the door "I don't think it's my place to say"

Regina sighed exasperatedly and threw up her hands then moved back around her desk to try and fix the speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

Emma and the N.Y gang had just docked at Storybrooke Wharf and David and Neil had help the struggling Rumplestiltskin to lean on the back of David's truck.

"Is Cora trying to control you with the Dagger?" David asked him.

"Well, you'd know if she was, because most of you would be dead by now" Gold said thoroughly annoyed. He didn't want to be bombarded with stupid questions as soon as he had gotten back, and he knew Cora would know about his condition by now, she was smart that way.

"Well then, we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen" Mary-Margaret said.

David sighed like he'd heard all this before "We will"

"And this time, we finish it"

"Mary-Margaret..." David tried

"David. She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it. And we need to save Watcher! Who knows what that woman is doing to her!"

"Of course we will" David said, but Mary-Margaret's previous statement and caught the attention of Rumplestiltskin and Emma.

"If Cora has Watcher we may have already lost" Emma said panicked.

"I agree. She may not intervene, but she could've told Cora anything" Rumplestiltskin strained.

"What d'you mean?" asked Henry. Gold sighed in pain as David pulled Mary-Margaret away to try and convince her not to taint her heart.

"The Watcher knew what would happen with Belle. And she didn't say or do anything to prevent it" nothing more was said about Watcher after that.

Emma approached Gold a minute later with a few blankets in hand "You okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

Watcher was seated on the floor at her door, her sister on the other side in a comfy looking arm chair.

They had run out of things to talk about and were now sitting in awkward silence.  
>They had had a lengthy conversation about Henry, Watcher had told her story and Regina had told Watcher what she knew about their childhood back in the Enchanted Forest.<p>

Watcher stared at the door frame for a while before something came to mind "Hey, you said that I have magic right?"

"Yes..."

"How come I've never known about it until now?"

Regina took a moment to think "I can't really explain it, but it might have something to do with you crossing the town line into a place with magic"

"But I've been in other magical dimensions, and I haven't had any uh... problems, I guess" Watcher told her.

Regina thought again for another minute.

"Maybe, it wasn't the right kind of magic, from the right magical dimension"

That made sense to Watcher. Then something came to mind;

After her fight with Regina, she'd almost killed Mary-Margaret. But throughout that whole fight, something felt different, something felt wrong. It wasn't bloodlust, but it was definitely more powerful.  
>It scared her more so because she couldn't remember anything toward the end until Mary-Margaret called her.<p>

"Do you think you can teach me how to control it?" she asked her big sister.

Regina's face softened into a smile "Of course! What do you wanna learn first?"

"Well what do you suggest? You've been doing this longer than me"

Regina sat there for a moment before she got up and went to her desk. Opening a drawer, she pulled something out and sat back down in front of her sister.  
>She showed Watcher a metal ball, nothing special really.<p>

"I want you to move it. Now, usually what would happen is, I would put it under something and you would have to summon it to you. But seeing as I can't summon it out of your room, we'll have to settle for you moving it from one of my hands to the other"

"But if you wouldn't be able to summon it out, what makes you think I'd be able to move it from in here?"

Regina's smile never faltered "Because I have faith in you. And I saw what you did to mother"

_'That's good, 'coz I don't' remember it!'_

Watcher stared into her sister's eyes "So what do I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

"Invisible Chalk" said Gold.

Emma looked down at her empty fingers. Her mind expressly told her that she wasn't holding anything, but she could feel the solidity of it between her index and her thumb.

"Use it in the front doorway" Rumplestiltskin continued.

"Draw a line" he grunted at her "The rest of you? You might want to prepare for battle"

Emma left to do as she was told, David followed her out and Neil looked at his father before following David.

However as Mary-Margaret went to leave Gold called her back "Oh! Oh, wait, wait, please" she turned back to him.

"Can you get me a warmer blanket?" he pointed to a cabinet "from that cabinet"

Mary-Margaret moved to the cabinet, wanting to be out of this man's presence as soon as where she expected to find blankets, she found a candle.  
>A black and white candle that could be lit at both ends.<br>The same candle that Cora, disguised as the Blue Fairy, had given her as a child when her mother was dying.  
>A special candle that could give life back to someone who was dying, by sacrificing anothers.<p>

She held it in her open palm as she turned back to Rumplestiltskin, who observed her in silence, awaiting the inevitable flow of questions to begin.

"Why do you have this?"

he breathed in heavily as his hand shook on his cane "For a rainy day"

They stared each other down, Mary-Margaret almost in tears as her memories awoke, yet again, like a daemon from hell.

Meanwhile, at the front of the shop, Emma kneeled down at the door to draw the invisible line in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

Regina and Cora had left Watcher on her own.

According to her sister, it had taken her months to be able to summon something hidden from view, within a few hours Watcher had movement down pat and could summon things to her quite easily after that.  
>Regina was extremely impressed...and a little jealous, but she wasn't going to say that out loud. And she obviously thought Watcher hadn't been able to tell.<p>

Watcher had also had a lengthy argument with her mother about her plan, telling her that she hadn't thought it through completely and that she couldn't perceive the consequences.  
>Cora only told her that she'd perceive them when they reared their ugly heads, that her plan was fool proof and that she could handle it all...seeing as she was the powerful one in this situation.<p>

At that precise moment, Watcher was trying to summon something.

There was a small puff of silvery purple smoke and her device sat on the table in front of her. She squealed with joy, something she didn't really, usually, do.

_'This thing is never leaving me again!'_

Next thing she attempted was the bag she'd left at Rumplestiltskin's house, it took a half an hour but it ended up being successful, her sister would be green with envy when she found out.

She recalled those specific words _'green with envy'_ when she remembered future events.

She pulled on a jacket and pulled out the remote headphones, stuck her device in her pocket and moved to the door.

"Now to try something more difficult"

**_"Good luck dear"_**

She moved her hands up in front of her, palms facing to the doorway and her mother's spell. She closed her eyes and concentrated, felling her mother's power radiate back to her, a slight tingle and hum to it.  
>With her mind, and magic, she pushed. Hoping to break the spell.<p>

She struggled, for about a minute until she was forcefully thrown to the floor sliding about a meter away.  
>She stood up and tried again, only to have the same results, but she was determined to get through.<p>

**_"Remember what your sister said. Magic is derived from emotion. Remember when you fought Regina? What were you feeling when you used your magic on Cora?"_**

"I was determined to protect my friends when I fought my sister and I was angry at Cora for killing you and hurting them" Watcher said

**_"Then get angry. Or use your determination and strength. Use your smarts"_**

_'Get angry, huh? Remember the fight. I cant's use the Nanos, they'd be fried on impact. That force field is designed to keep things in' _

"What if I were to weaken it whilst I tried to break through? But how would I go about that?" she looked around the room, there were a number of dishes and smaller things that could be thrown, but that might get messy...it was worth a shot.

She picked up a number of things and started throwing them at the doorway, letting her frustrations and anger fuel her. Sparks and shards flew everywhere.

She remembered what Mary-Margaret and the others had told her about Cora and her sister, she remembered the feeling to survive when she had fought Regina, her fearlessness, she remembered the sickness she felt when Cora told her that she was her mother and the anger she felt later when Cora had choked her, she wanted to protect them all, even her sister, from Cora.

Nothing happened.

No matter how hard she tried to remember and grasp her emotions she couldn't shift the force field.  
>She threw the last thing screaming, then moved to wall and slid to the floor. She put her headphones on and flicked on a song from her device.<p>

**(Music Start)**

She looked over to the doorway again.

"No. It won't end this way"

She was more than determined to break free, she would not be a bird in a cage!

Clearing her mind she leaned her head against the wall resting her arms on her bent knees, palms facing up.  
>Closing her eyes she thought to herself <em>'Why am I doing this?' <em>

She breathed deeply a few times keeping her mind clear and at the same time, willing the force field to break.

She saw a closed door in her mind's eye, she understood now. She needed to will the door to open, or at least a figment of it.

There was a low rumble and the shards and things around her started to rattle and shake.  
>Her hands slowly moved beside her, palms to the floor, as a light tingling reached her fingers.<p>

There was a creaking and cracking, but she dare not open her eyes for fear of losing the moment.  
>She also heard what sounded like something sparking over near the doorway.<br>She felt a pulse of magic move out away from her and, in her mind, she saw the force field dissipate and the door blast open.

She opened her eyes and looked toward the doorway.

The frame had broken and bent at all angles, and her eyes traced downward, noting that the cracks and breaks in the floor lead back to her.

_'It looks like something was trying to break through the floor! And did so through the door!'_

_S_he didn't linger on that thought and proceeded to pick herself up off the floor and dash to the doorway, carefully stepping through and doing a little victory dance at her success.

She changed her song and ran, she knew where she needed to go and hoped she wasn't too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**P.O.V. Change**

Mary-Margaret had snuck out while everyone had been distracted and was now on her way to Regina's Family Mausoleum to retrieve Cora's heart, to curse it with the candle.

If she got this right, she could finally have revenge for her mother and get rid of a major threat. She would be killing two birds with one stone.

She threw herself against the door and was overjoyed when it opened easy, there was no spell to stop her from entering.

_'If I'd known that earlier I may have just crushed the heart then'_

No spell showed sloppiness.

Mary-Margaret searched for the entrance to the Vault, lifting urns and pushing at stones in the wall.  
>She sighed looking to the floor in discouragement and noticed that the dirt had been shifted. She pushed against the crypt which slid away to reveal a hidden staircase.<p>

She was down into the vault in a matter of seconds looking left and right thinking _'If I were a heart, where would I hide?'_

Looking to her left she saw, through an archway, numerous cases and trunks_.  
><em>She sighed to herself throwing down her hat and scarf on a trunk.

_'It's a good place to start I suppose'_

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

_ 'No matter what's she's done to me, she's still my mother! I don't want her to die!' _

She saw Henry and Ruby.

"Henry! You're back! Where's the grave yard?" She yelled as she approached them but she didn't slow down.

He pointed in a direction "That way. Why?"

"I'm gonna do something I might regret later!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran in the direction he pointed.

_'I'll definitely regret it when Regina finds out I broke the floor!'_

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

David awoke on the cement outside Gold's shop gasping and groaning he sat up, his first instinct to call his daughter, who was trapped in the shop with Neil and Gold with Cora nipping at their heels.

She answered with a quick "David?"

"Are you safe?"

"For now. I've got the spell up in the back room!"

He picked himself up, voice straining as he did so as he was still sore from being thrown from the shop "Is Mary-Margaret okay?"

"She's not with you?" Emma asked him confused

"No. Where the hell is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Change<strong>

She heard it. In one of the standing trunks. A soft thumping...a heartbeat.

She opened the case and found some small boxes, one was glowing a pulsing red. The heartbeat was evident now.

She pulled the little box out by its handle carefully and placed it on top of one of the other trunks, unlatching it and opening the lid.  
>There sat Cora's heart, glowing bright and beating, as if it had never spent a day out of her body.<p>

She closed the lid, mentally preparing herself for what she had to do, breathing heavily and evenly through her nose before she threw the lid open again.

She lit the candle Rumplestiltskin had given her, at both ends, and allowed the hot wax to drip over the heart.  
>She whispered Cora's name over the top of the candle and it's flames.<p>

She whispered the name again, the magic of the candle making her voice echo through the Vault and then abruptly blew out the candles flames.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

"I don't think I've ever run so much in my life!" Watcher said aloud to herself

**_"Keep going! You're almost there!"_** Johanna Conscience shouted to her as she ran past

"That's easy for you to say! You're a ghost!"

**_"Technically, I'm you"_**

_'I'll have to remember to deadpan later' _Watcher noted.

She rounded a corner and fell flat on her face.

_'Why am I always doing that?'_

She rolled onto her butt and picked herself up, stumbling at the stinging sensation in her ankle. She sat down on the side of the path she was on, rolling her ankle

"Damn it Regina. You did a **_great_** job of healing it!" she yelled at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

Back at the shop, Cora was still trying to get through Emma's force field.

Behind the force field Gold was slowly dying with Emma and his son watching over him.

Neil lowered his sword.

"It's getting weaker" he said, referring to the force field.

He turned to Emma "She's gonna get through"

"Maybe it's for the best" Rumplestiltskin said from the couch, monitoring his breathing, trying to reduce his pain.

"At least this cursed power will pass from this world"

"No. No, you're not dying" Neil told him.

"I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle" he breathed labouredly, addressing Emma.

"Emma, please" he held out his hand, silently asking for her phone.

"Who's Belle?" Neil asked.

"Your dad's girlfriend" Emma answered.

Neil eyed her disbelievingly, then turned his questioning gaze to his father as he watched him speak to this, Belle.

"Hello Belle. It's Gold" there was a pause as Belle answered him

"I...I...I know, I know. It's just uh..." he exhaled heavily trying to think of what to say next...and trying not to die over the phone.

"Sweetheart, I'm dying" he paused again.

"I know that you're confused about who you are. So I'm gonna tell you"

Tears began to gather in his lashes "You are a hero who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others, and when it's not there, you create it. You make me wanna go back. Back to the best version of me. That never happened before"

Neil was now starting to tear up. The sound of his father's deathbed confessions stabbing him with guilt in a place in his heart he had long closed off. A place where he thought he could never feel or trust again.  
>He listened silently as Rumplestiltskin, his papa, continued to praise the woman who had brought him back from the darkest depths of his soul.<p>

"So when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are...that's who you are" Gold's tears fell freely.

It felt almost alien, having not felt and done so properly in centuries. But that was what Belle done to him, she made him feel...she made him the man he was...that man he wanted to be again, but now wouldn't get the chance.

"Thank you, Belle" he whispered into the phone, and then hung up angry, tired and ready to admit defeat.

_'Maybe I have been here for too long. Maybe now, it's time to sleep.'_

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Change<strong>

Regina stepped carefully down the stairs into the vault, looking around before her eyes landed on Snow...with Cora's heart in hand.  
>They gasped in surprise as they saw each other.<p>

"You have no right to be here" said Regina threateningly.

"And you have no right to that!" she yelled.

Mary-Margaret looked her dead in the eye, mind moving quickly to formulate a plan.

"I was going to give it to you" she said finally.

"What?" Regina questioned, confused and shocked.

Snow moved forward with her words "She can't love you, you know. She doesn't have her heart. With it, maybe she can"

Regina processed her words.

"That's why you've never felt she loved you. She doesn't have her heart, But I do"

Regina looked at her suspiciously "You're doing this for me?"

"Think about it. What would happen if Cora had her heart back? Back inside her?" Mary-Margaret insisted.

"She told me she took it out to protect herself"

"And did it work? The person she was before, do you think that person survived?" Mary-Margaret shook her head to insist on her point

"She can't love, so she can't love you"

Her words sank in to Regina's skull. She could actually see the logic.  
>Snow White could see a sad, lonely hurt little girl, but she didn't believe it for a second.<p>

Regina shook her head.

"She always wanted the best for me" she insisted.

Her voice broke as she said her next words "That's love!"

"Imagine real love" Mary-Margaret whispered dramatically.

"You'd have a mother, and a start on making a family Henry could be could be part of"

Regina thought on that, her desperation for Henry overcame her mind, senses and thoughts. Like a consumption.

Mary-Margaret looked down at the box in her hand "Or, you could have her be the Dark One"

She looked back up to Regina holding out the box to her "The choice is yours"

Regina stared at her hard, then the box...and reached for it


End file.
